Okamiden: New Sun
by Joker Extreme
Summary: Set in modern day Kamiki, Shiranui Asako is a third year in high school. She's beautiful, smart, talented, all around an amazing person. But her whole life, she's felt out of place. Little does she know of where she really belongs...
1. The Girl Who Looks at the Stars

**Have you ever looked up at the stars and thought about your place in the world?**

A girl with long, flowing black hair lies in the grass, staring into the starry sky. A streak of light shines for a brief moment.

-?- "A shooting star…"

_Chapter 1: The Girl Who Looks at the Stars_

-Teacher- "Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets…"

-?- "….." The girl sits at her desk, staring out the window into the sky, a customary tradition for students fortunate enough to be seated at the very back of the classroom.

-Teacher- "Shiranui!"

-Shiranui- "Hm? Yes?"

-Teacher- "Perhaps you would like to pick up where I've just left off. If you're not too busy daydreaming, that is." The entire class chuckles, but Shiranui doesn't seem to notice. She simply stands up and begins to read the passage.

-Shiranui- "The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope. Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leapt ferociously towards Orochi, his sword poised high."

-Teacher- "Hm. I'm impressed. That's to be expected of the granddaughter of a renowned priest. Well, that will be all for today. Class dismissed."

-Shiranui- "*sigh*" She closes her locker and gets ready to leave.

-?- "Shiranui Asako-chan!"

-Asako- "Hm?" A small girl with glasses runs up to her.

-Asako- "Oh, it's you, Isamu-chan."

-Isamu- "So, what are you doing now?"

-Asako- "I just decided…"

-Isamu- "…'to go home for the day'. Yeah, I've heard it before."

-Asako- "Ah…" The two girls decide to walk home together.

-Isamu- "Hey, Asako-chan, why don't you join any clubs?"

-Asako- "You think I'd be any good at anything?"

-Isamu- "Are you kidding! You're the most talented girl I've ever met! You're smart, you're good at sports, and you're practically eligible for a full ride to Tokyo University! And on top of that, you're beautiful, and your breasts are practically popping out of your shirt! You're basically a walking, talking ticket to the top!" Asako blushes.

-Asako- "Is that so…"

-Isamu- "Well, you're not going to make it there if you don't show any initiative! Graduation's gonna come around faster than you think, so you need to step up your game."

-Asako- "Well, it's just that none of the clubs interest me."

-Isamu- "Whatever. Well, at the very least, you could hang out after school."

-Asako- "We hang out on weekends, don't we?"

-Isamu- "It's not the same. Every day after school, you go straight home and manage the shrine!"

-Asako- "The shrine was my grandfather's most treasured possession."

-Isamu- "But it doesn't have to be yours! Geez, you're practically the most perfect person I know, and you won't take advantage of that! I'll just go to Tokyo University in your place, then."

-Asako- "Hee…just keep your grades up, because you're definitely not getting a sports scholarship…shorty."

-Isamu- "I'm not that short!"

-Asako- "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I don't think I would fit in with any of the clubs. The truth is…I don't feel like I fit in anywhere. Call it teenage insecurity if you want, but for my entire life, I've felt as if I didn't belong.

-Isamu- "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Asako-chan."

-Asako- "See you." Isamu continues walking down the sidewalk while Asako walks up a long flight of stairs to her grandfather's and her home.

My parents were killed in an accident not long after I was born, so my grandfather took me in as his own. We've lived together ever since.

She's now arrived at her home, and sees her grandfather in the kitchen.

-Asako- "I'm home, Grandpa."

-Grandpa- "Hello, Asako! Did you have a good day at school?"

-Asako- "It was just the usual. Nothing special, really."

-Grandpa- "That's what you always say."

-Asako- "We read the story about Nagi and how he defeated the demon Orochi."

-Grandpa- "Ah, yes, but you and I both know that-"

-Asako- "-it wasn't Nagi that defeated Orochi. It was the wolf, Shiranui, who helped from the sidelines. Shiranui used the Celestial Brush to counter Orochi's assault and eventually slay Orochi. But the people of Kamiki Village saw their beloved hero, Nagi as the one responsible for the triumph. And that's why we celebrate his victory every year here in the town of Kamiki."

-Grandpa- "That's the granddaughter I raised! Come to think of it, the festival is coming up soon isn't it? My, my, how many years has it been?"

-Asako- "It's been 600 years, Grandpa."

-Grandpa- "600 years! Oh, I wish I could be there."

-Asako- "What are you doing here, anyway? You should be resting, right?"

-Grandpa- "What, do you not want me to be here?"

-Asako- "It's just that you _shouldn't_."

-Grandpa- "Oh, I see. You have a gentleman friend coming and you'd like some alone time, is that it?"

-Asako- "No way!"

-Grandpa- "It's just a joke. No need to be defensive."

-Asako- "…Well, you really shouldn't be here. Why aren't you resting?"

-Grandpa- "Well, isn't it obvious? I have unfinished business."

-Asako- "Then why don't you bother someone else about it?"

-Grandpa- "Who else am I going to bother? You're really the only person I know."

-Asako- "…Is that why I'm the only one who can see you?"

-Grandpa- "…I would imagine so, yes." He rises up from his chair at the kitchen table and floats out of the kitchen.

-Grandpa- "Would you mind turning on the television for me? My stories are coming on."

-Asako- "…"

My grandfather died not too long ago. It wasn't an illness or some tragedy. I just woke up one morning and…he didn't. And now, he's a ghost who is, for lack of a better term, haunting me.

At home Asako does her homework and cleans up around the table. Sometimes, she'll watch TV with her grandfather. She was left a large sum of money in her grandfather's will, so she doesn't worry too much about expenses, but she was thinking about getting a job, anyway. But back to the story. Usually at night, people lie in their beds and drift off to sleep. Asako does the same thing, but she doesn't lie in bed.

-Asako- "Finally…" She lays a blanket on the grass and lays down on it, looking up into the starry sky with a contented smile.

-Asako- "*sigh*" Her grandfather sees her in the grass and decides to join her.

-Grandpa- "Looking at the stars again?"

-Asako- "You know me."

-Grandpa- "You'll catch your death of cold."

-Asako- "I've never really had a problem out here."

-Grandpa- "I know, I know. It's just in my nature to be concerned." They both look at the stars together.

-Asako- "Hey, Grandpa?"

-Grandpa- "What is it, dear?"

-Asako- "…Did you ever feel like you were…out of place? Like you didn't fit in?"

-Grandpa- "Aren't you graduating soon? I figured you would have figured all that out by now."

-Asako- "It's just…whenever I try to join a club or go out with my friends…I never felt right. When I'm here…looking at the stars…I just feel…at home."

-Grandpa- "Hm…"

-Asako- "Is that weird?"

-Grandpa- "Everyone's at home somewhere. Even if it's out here in the freezing cold."

-Asako- "Hm. Good night, Grandpa." She takes another blanket and drapes it over herself.

-Grandpa- "Good night, dear." She takes one last look at the starry sky, and sees a cluster of stars forming an image.

-Asako- "A wolf…" She drifts off to sleep.

-Grandpa- "…It's almost time."

-Asako- "*pant pant pant pant* Mom! Dad!" The young girl runs through the trees near the temple.

-Asako- "Mom! Dad! Where are you! I know you're there!" She continues running and sees a large tree just beyond a torii gate. There, two figures begin to enter a glowing light at the base of the tree.

-Asako- "Wait!" She reaches her hand out to them. But before they can turn around, the light becomes too bright.

-Asako- "NOOOOOOO!" The light envelops her completely.

"O, our merciful Mother…"

-Asako- "*gasp*" She wakes up in the middle of the field she fell asleep in.

-Asako- "…." She sits up and looks to her right, at a stone path.

-Asako- "*sigh*"

-Grandpa- "The dream again?"

-Asako- "…I have to go to school." She gets up, folds her blanket, and leaves to get ready.

-Grandpa- "…Asako…"

My grandfather's estate has a path that you couldn't see at first glance, because it leads downward. At the foot of that path is a massive cherry blossom tree that never blooms, not even in the spring. I keep having nightmares about that place. Nightmares that always end with me alone. I've never been down there. I don't plan to.

-Asako- "*sigh*" She lays her head on her school desk.

-Wataru- "Good morning, Shiranui-san."

-Asako- "Oh. Good morning...uhh...Kirisaki Wataru, right?"

-Wataru- "W-Wow! You remembered my name! Uh…this is kind of embarrassing, but do you have the notes from yesterday? I was too busy sleeping."

-Asako- "Um…yeah. I can lend them to you after school."

-Wataru- "Thanks. These notes are just so hard to understand. Do you think we could study together this weekend?"

-Asako- "I might be busy, but I'll let you know."

-Wataru- "O…okay, then. See you." He goes to sit at his desk as Isamu sits at her desk next to Asako.

-Isamu- "What are you doing?"

-Asako- "What?"

-Isamu- "Kirisaki-san totally has a crush on you! He's the most popular guy in school! Why don't you do anything!"

-Asako- "I just don't feel like it. I'm not into relationships."

-Isamu- "Geez! You really need to change your life around, Asako!"

-Asako- "*sigh*"

-Asako(thinking)- "I was thinking the same thing." The classroom door opens, as a young man in glasses walks in with a warm smile on his face.

-?- "Good morning, class. Please don't be alarmed, but your regular teacher had business to attend to, and I'll be taking his place. I am Ryu Kasseika, but you can call me Ryu-sensei."

-Asako- "…!"

-Asako(thinking)- "What…what is this…? I can barely move…" She puts her hand on her chest.

-Asako- "My heart…it's beating so fast! Who is this guy!" Throughout the rest of the day, Asako seems fixated on the new teacher; not a fixation of love, but something else…

-Isamu- "Asako, are you coming?"

-Asako- "Um…just go on without me for today."

-Isamu- "Hm?"

-Asako- "I, uh…needed to speak to the new teacher about something."

-Isamu- "Ooh, can I go with you! He's sooooo handsome~!"

-Asako- "Uh…you should probably just go home."

-Isamu- "Awww! But-"

-Asako- "I SAID GO HOME!"

-Isamu- "*gasp*" ….

-Asako- "…" She turns around.

-Asako- "I'll see you tomorrow." She starts running for the classroom and away from Isamu.

-Isamu- "…Asako…"

-Asako- "*pant pant pant pant*"

-Asako(thinking)- "I need to know who he is! I don't know how…but he knows something! I can feel it!" She arrives at the door of her classroom, staring at it, hesitant to open it. She slowly inches her hand towards the doorknob.

-Asako- "…Tch!" She clenches her fist to strengthen her resolve, then swings the door open. Ryu-sensei, who is still clearing up, is taken aback.

-Ryu- "Oh, I didn't realize anyone was still here. You're Shiranui Asako, right?"

-Asako- "…."

-Ryu- "I was very impressed with your reading today. Of course, that's to be expected. Your late grandfather was a well-known priest."

-Asako- "He taught me everything he knew after he took me in."

-Ryu- "Yes, yes, that's right, after your parents' death. I'm terribly sorry about that."

-Asako- "…!" She throws her suitcase towards him. It misses him and smashes through a window.

-Ryu- "Asako-chan!"

-Asako- "NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THAT!"

-Ryu- "…!"

-Asako- "I've never told anyone about my parents' death! And I definitely wouldn't tell a complete stranger like you!"

-Ryu- "…"

-Asako- "So who are you! And what do you know about my parents!"

-Ryu- "…I know a lot about you, Shiranui Asako."

-Asako- "What!"

-Ryu- "In fact, I know everything about you. Your grades have maintained an average of at least 95 since you were a child. You excel in sports, but your favorite is tennis."

-Asako- "Ah!" A terrified look falls over her face.

-Ryu- "Aside from school, your hobbies include watching dramas with your grandfather and karaoke with your friends. In fact, a music producer happened to be at the same bar as you and offered you a contract one time."

-Asako- "How…how do you know all that…?"

-Ryu- "Also…you've never felt as if you've belonged…have you?"

-Asako- "…!" Ryu waves his hand over the broken window, and it restores itself completely.

-Asako(thinking)- "What in the world! Was that…magic?"

-Ryu- "O, our merciful Mother. It's been 600 long years…"

-Asako- "….." She takes a step back.

-Asako- "St…stay away!" She starts running in the opposite direction.

-Ryu- "Wait! Mother!"

-Asako- "*pant pant pant pant*" As she continues running down the hallway, a green scroll appears in front of her, emanating black smoke.

-Asako- "*gasp*" The scroll unravels itself, revealing three green creatures wielding flutes.

-Asako(thinking)- "What…what is this!"

-Ryu- "They're demons!"

-Asako- "Huh!" She turns to face him.

-Ryu- "It's all right! They're weaklings! You can handle them!"

-Asako- "What the hell are you talking about!" One of the demons yells a battle cry and moves to strike her with its flute.

-Asako- "Tch!" She spins in place, lowering her body as she turns and dodging the flute.

-Asako(thinking)- "Okay, dodged…now pivot with right foot…" She does so.

-Asako(thinking)- "…and kick with the lift!" She charges her foot straight towards the demon, but the kick seems to fly straight through it.

-Asako- "What! But how…"

-Ryu- "You can't defeat it like that! You have to use your powers!"

-Asako- "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

-Ryu- "Mother, please, I-"

-Asako- "I'm not your mother, so stop calling me that!" Her eyes glow for a brief moment.

-Ryu- "Mot-"

-Asako- "STOP IT!" Her brown eyes briefly glow a powerful red.

-Ryu- "Look out!"

-Asako- "…!" She turns back to the demons, who have all charged for her, ready to jab with their flutes.

-Asako- "Ahh!" She clamps her eyes shut and instinctively raises her arms to block. *CLASH**CR-CRACK*

-Asako- "…Huh?" She opens her eyes and sees a large, circular shield surrounded by flames in front of her.

-Asako- "A… mirror?"

-Ryu- "Yes…"

-Asako(thinking)- "This…what is this feeling…?" She closes her eyes.

-Asako- "*sigh*"

-Asako(thinking)- "My body…fells so warm." She opens her eyes, which have turned a fierce red once more. Her hair starts to gray.

-Ryu- "This is it!" She slowly raises her hand, the mirror following with it.

-Asako- "Haaaaaaahhhh!" She swings her arms aside, slashing across the hall, cutting through the walls and slicing the demons in half. The demons howl in pain before evaporating into thin air.

-Asako- "*pant pant pant pant**inhale* AWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Her hair turns completely white.

And the howl resonates through all of Japan…

At the same school, the kendo club is practicing for a meet. The best member in the club is practicing diligently, but stops abruptly, taking off his mask and looking out the window.

Again at the same school, a boy leans against the fence on the roof, smoking a cigarette. He's been smoking for as long as he can remember, but he's never had any problems with it. He looks up at the sun, which has nearly set.

Once more at the same school, the swim team has just let out of practice. Their star swimmer wrings a towel around her neck as she leaves the locker room, wondering if she should "accidentally" and conveniently leave her bento box on the roof again. She decided against that, but she has the strangest feeling she should check out the roof, anyway.

Three young brothers are practicing in their own private music studio. They have their first big gig coming up over the weekend. In the middle of their song, they all stop almost simultaneously, trying to figure out what they just heard.

Two men are competing in an illegal underground racing track. The man in the sleek, black sports car is ahead, confident in yet another victory. But before he can cross the finish line, he slams down on the brakes and rolls down his window.

This man prides himself in having the best ramen cart in the district. His noodles are always in high demand. He's recently hired a young girl to work with him. She's an expert at making rice cakes at so early an age. But they've decided to close up shop early this time, and the man takes his cart and the girl out to the top of a hill for a private dinner.

The woman is thrown out of another bar yet again. She wears sunglasses and a scarf around her neck so no one will recognize her. She yells and swears at the bar entrance before stumbling against the wall. Drunk and gasping for air, she starts to relax and looks up to the sky.

She comes from a very privileged family. Tonight, her father is holding an extremely exclusive dinner for some clients. She can't stand it anymore and runs away into the city for the night. It is there that she bumps into a boy about her age, who also seems to be running from something. As they fall to the ground, the contents of his bag fall to the ground. But they both ignore the electronic equipment and stacks of money, looking only at each other and then, to the sky.

He has just finished another session at the gym. This man prides himself in his massive physique and immense strength. As a personal reward, he treats himself to his favorite treat, a shaved ice, and tonight is no different. Well, tonight is a little different. There's a full moon tonight.

-Asako- "Ah…" She slowly starts to fall to the ground, but Ryu catches her.

-Ryu- "She's not there yet, but…she's awakened." He smiles contently at Asako, who is sleeping soundly, her wolf ears flickering in dreams.

-Ryu(thinking)- "Our merciful Mother…Okami Amaterasu!"


	2. Who Am I?

_Chapter 2: Who am I…?_

-Asako- "Haaaaaaahhhh!" She swings her arms aside, slashing across the hall, cutting through the walls and slicing the demons in half. The demons howl in pain before evaporating into thin air.

-Asako- "AWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!"

-Asako- "*gasp*" She wakes up and stares at the ceiling.

-Asako(thinking)- "Was that…a dream…?" She slowly gets up and rubs her eyes before realizing that she's woken up in her bedroom.

-Asako(thinking)- "My room…so it must've been a dream." After a short while, Asako gets up from her bed and decides to make herself something to eat. She slowly walks over to the kitchen.

-Asako- "Good morning, Grandpa."

-Grandpa- "Ah, good morning, Asako! Did you get a nice rest? I bet you're hungry."

-Asako- "Yeah, I'll just make myself some toast or something." She goes into the fridge, looking for something to drink.

-Grandpa- "Oh, don't be so conservative. Ryu-san here just cooked up a nice, big breakfast for you!"

-Asako- "Did he? That was nice of him."

-Ryu- "It was my pleasure."

-Grandpa- "Oh, that looks good! I only wish I could have some myself. That's one of the things I miss about being alive!"

-Ryu- "Well, as a ghost you probably never go hungry, right?"

-Grandpa- "True, true, but I miss the feeling of satisfaction one gets from eating a good meal."

-Ryu- "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

-Grandpa- "Oh, it's fine, really! I've coped with this whole thing already. In fact, it's kind of fun after a while!" ….

-Asako- "Eh?" She removes herself from the fridge and looks at her new teacher cooking up eggs and bacon.

-Ryu- "Good morning, Mother!"

-Asako- "Wah! R-Ryu-sensei!"

-Ryu- "That's right! You seemed so tired and I didn't want to wake you, so I took the liberty of making you breakfast myself!"

-Asako- "N-Never mind that! What are you doing in my house!"

-Ryu- "Well, your grandfather told me where you hide your key…"

-Asako- "Huh! You can see him!"

-Ryu- "Well, of course I can. It's a little difficult not to notice a ghost floating around."

-Asako- "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!"

-Asako- "*chomp*" She begins to violently devour the food in front of her.

-Ryu- "I'm terribly sorry, I know I probably should've explained the whole situation to you earlier, but everything happened so quickly."

-Asako(muffled)- "Well, if Grandpa let you in, I guess I could let it slide just this once."

-Ryu- "That's good. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I wanted…needed to talk to you." Asako swallows her food.

-Asako- "Hm? About what?"

-Ryu- "…About what happened last night."

-Asako- "…!" She flashes back to those moments which she thought were dreams.

-Asako- "You mean…that wasn't a dream…?"

-Ryu- "Not at all. What happened last night was very real."

-Asako- "Ah…I…" She stares at Ryu in awe and disbelief.

-Ryu- "There's a lot I need to tell you, more than you can take all in one sitting. What I can tell you right now, though, is that you are very important, and I have been searching for you for a long time. I'm sure you have lots of questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. But not all at once, okay? You still have classes, remember?"

-Asako- "…That's all right. I only want the answer to one question right now." She looks Ryu straight in the eye.

-Asako- "…Who am I?"

-Ryu- "Ah. Isn't that the question we're all trying to-" She slams her hands on the table.

-Asako- "Cut the crap!"

-Ryu- "…!"

-Grandpa- "Asako!"

-Asako- "…All my life…I haven't belonged."

-Ryu- "…"

-Asako- "No matter where I've gone, who I've met, what I've done…I've always been out of place. My parents' death didn't help much. But whenever I lie in the grass at night…looking at the stars…I get some feeling that I know who I am. If you can tell me why that is, you tell me right now! WHO AM I!"

-Ryu- "…You're not looking at the stars. You're looking at the heavens. That's where you were born. You are the goddess of the sun, and Mother to us all. You are Okami Amaterasu."

-Grandpa- "….."

-Asako- "Wha…What did you say?"

-Ryu- "Actually, that's not accurate. What I should have said was that you are the reincarnation of Amaterasu. But in essence, you are her. I, too, am a reincarnation of one of your chi-"

-Asako- "YOU LIE!"

-Ryu- "…."

-Asako- "'Goddess of the sun'? 'Mother to us all'? What a joke! You expect me to believe that I'm a goddess? That I have unlimited power beyond my wildest dreams! THEN WHY COULDN'T I SAVE MY PARENTS! WHAT KIND OF GODDESS AM I IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN PARENTS!" ….

-Ryu- "…"

-Asako- "There is no god. There is no merciful mother. Don't give me that." She turns around and runs off back into her room.

-Grandpa- "Asako!"

-Asako- "I have to get ready for school." *SLAM*

-Grandpa- "*sigh* Please forgive my granddaughter. She's very sensitive when it comes to her parents. She didn't mean what she said."

-Ryu- "No, it's all right. She just needs time is all…" He takes a sip of his coffee before getting up from his seat at the table.

-Ryu- "Well, I should really get going. Class is going to start soon and it wouldn't look to good if I were late my second day on the job. Asako will be okay?"

-Grandpa- "Don't worry. She'll make it in her own time. She deserves that much."

-Ryu- "Okay. Well, thank you for inviting me. It was very kind of you. Good-bye." He makes his way to the front door, opens it, and closes it behind him."

-Grandpa- "*sigh*" He hovers his way upstairs to the door of his granddaughter's bedroom.

-Ryu- "…" He hasn't moved from his place at the front door. He hasn't even taken his hand from the doorknob.

-Grandpa(thinking)- "Asako…you need to make a decision soon."

-Ryu(thinking)- "There are forces in motion that aren't going to wait for you."

-Asako- "…" She curls up in her bed, arms tightly wound around and head buried in her pillow. She's thinking, or at least trying to. She can't remember the last time things were complicated for her. Actually, that's not true.

-Asako(thinking)- "What would you do right now? What would you tell me? Mom…Dad…"

-Asako- "…Tch."

-Ryu- "Okay, class dismissed. You all have a good day, now." The class slowly begins to disperse.

-Ryu- "Hm…" He looks over to Asako's desk, which has been empty for the entire day.

-Ryu(thinking)- "Poor girl…maybe I shouldn't have told her so much at once." He packs his briefcase and makes his way to his car and drives off.

-Ryu- "I hope she's all right." He passes by one of his students, who is about to leave on her bike.

-Isamu- "Have a good day, Ryu-sensei."

-Ryu- "Ah. A good say to you too, Himura." He drives off.

-Isamu- "…" Usually after classes, Isamu Himura would head to the arcade with friends before going home. But to her, Asako not being in class today only meant one thing. So she decides to take a little trip to the park, where she knew her best friend would be sitting on a swing. She arrives at the park, and decides to dismount her bike and trail it alongside her. She makes her way to the swings and sure enough…

-Asako- "…" She stares emotionless at the ground, barely pushing herself with her feet.

-Asako- "Ha, ha, ha! Higher! Push me higher, Daddy!"

-Asako- "…"

-Isamu- "…You didn't come to school today."

-Asako- "Was it that obvious?"

-Isamu- "So what's wrong?"

-Asako- "What makes you think something's wrong?" Isamu raises an eyebrow, a clear indication of the relationship between the two.

-Asako- "…*sigh* You ever get that feeling where your whole world was turned completely upside-down without warning, and then you didn't know what to do with yourself?"

-Isamu- "Of course I have. It's called final exams."

-Asako- "Ha, ha. Seriously. Ever since my parents died, I've always felt out of place. And then my grandpa…and now, that new teacher…"

-Isamu- "You mean Ryu-sensei? What about him?"

-Asako- "Ah…well, things just feel really different now."

-Isamu- "…" She lays her bike on the side of the swings and takes the swing next to Asako.

-Asako- "I'm just really confused right now. What do you do when you've completely lost sight of who you are?"

-Isamu- "…Sorry, but this kind of thing's never happened to me. *sigh*" She starts swinging herself.

-Isamu- "You know…my big brother went through the same thing. When he graduated from college, he barely knew what he was doing. He never really learned how to take care of himself. But you know what?"

-Asako- "What?"

-Isamu- "He had a girlfriend that he was really in love with, and he learned that there are people counting on him to do his absolute best. He needed to, because there were people that he loved. He couldn't marry her without being able to protect her."

-Asako- "Hm. That's a nice story."

-Isamu- "I thought so, too."

-Asako- "But everyone that I love is gone. Who do I have to fight for?"

-Isamu- "Hm?"

-Asako- "Uh…j-just a figure of speech."

-Isamu- "Well, that's just a question you have to answer for yourself." She stops herself on the swing and gets up.

-Isamu- "I have to get going. Do you need me to wait for you?"

-Asako- "No, it's okay. I just want to be alone right now."

-Isamu- "Okay." She takes her bike.

-Isamu- "Oh, and for the record…I wouldn't talk about the new teacher if I were you."

-Asako- "What are you talking about?"

-Isamu- "Nothing. See you." She gets on her bike and rides away.

-Asako- "*sigh*"

-Asako(thinking)- "What am I supposed to believe? I'm some goddess? What am I supposed to do…" Tears start to well up in her eyes. But before she can cry…

-Isamu- "Ahhhh!"

-Asako- "…! That voice!" She gets up from her swing and runs.

-Isamu- "Wha…what in the world!" The scroll that appeared in front of her unravels, revealing an image of several demons, which start jumping out of the scroll.

-Asako- "Not again!" As the demon moves to strike Isamu, Asako moves in front of Isamu and blocks it.

-Isamu- "Asako-chan! What is going on!"

-Asako- "Grrrr!" Asako tries to punch it, but her arm phases through it.

-Asako(thinking)- "Crap, that's right!" Another demon strikes her from behind.

-Asako- "Gah!"

-Isamu- "Asako-chan!" She tries to hit that same demon, but her blow misses again.

-Asako(thinking)- "Damn it! I can't hit them at all!" The demon jabs her in the stomach, as the rest of them continue to pummel her.

-Asako- "Oof! Ahh!" She falls to the ground.

-Asako(thinking)- "I can't…I can't do a thing…" One demon strikes her from the side and knocks her away.

-Isamu- "ASAKO!" The demons turn back to Isamu.

-Isamu- "*gasp*"

-Asako(thinking)- "I'm useless…I can't protect anyone…not my parents…not my grandpa…what do I have to fight for…?"

-Isamu- "Asako, help!" The demons raise their flutes, about to strike.

-Isamu- "*sob* Please…God…"

-Asako- "…!"

-Demon- "Grraaahhh!"

-Isamu- "AAHHHH!" *CLANG*

-Isamu- "…Huh?" She opens her eyes, and sees Asako defending her once again, but this time with a large, flaming mirror.

-Isamu- "A…Asa…ko?"

-Asako- "…Thank you, Isamu."

-Isamu- "Huh?"

-Asako- "You've given me a reason to fight." She pushes the demon away, as her jet-black hair begins to gray.

-Asako- "I have to fight for humanity, for the people that I have brought into this world." Her eyes turn blood-red, and her clothes slowly begin to change.

-Asako- "There are people counting on me. The world is counting on me! And I have to fight for them! That is the duty…" Her hair is now completely white, and wolf ears have popped out of her head, as well as a tail from her backside. Red markings have appeared on her face and her clothes have turned into a beautiful white kimono with red designs. The mirror floats to rest at her back.

-Okami Asako- "…of Okami Amaterasu! Origin of everything that is good and Mother of all!"

-Isamu- "Huh!" The demons scream out into the air and charge towards Asako.

-Okami Asako- "Come! Feel the wrath of the gods!" One demon lunges at her, but she swerves to the side and takes hold of her mirror.

-Okami Asako- "Take this!" She slashes once with her mirror and the demon evaporates into thin air. The other demons move in to attack.

-Okami Asako- "Too slow!" She slashes once more and the demons vanish.

-Okami Asako- "Is this all the strength you can muster!" Behind her, there is one more demon advancing quietly to attack. Before it moves in to strike, he steps lightly on the ground.

-Okami Asako- "…!" Her wolf ears twitch alarmingly as the demon jumps in the air, ready to strike.

-Okami Asako- "Hmph!" She turns around and uses her mirror to block it.

-Okami Asako- "You know, I was never a fan of wrestling…" She swings her mirror aside and launches herself into the air while at the same time, grabbing hold of the demon.

-Okami Asako- "But I'm always open to new things!" They start spiraling down onto the ground. But before they can both land, Asako jumps away at the last second, sending the demon falling to its doom. Asako lands safely and softly on the ground.

-Okami Asako- "AWWOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That howl was the most liberating thing I could do. I was howling away all of my doubts, all of my insecurities. I'm not afraid anymore. Now I know what I have to do. I am the origin of everything that is good and mother of all. I am Okami Amaterasu.

-Isamu- "Wha…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

-?- "*sigh*" The man sits down at his high-end desk in his high-end office. *RING RING*

-?- "Hello? ….Ah, I see. Very well. Thank you." He hangs up and puts his legs up on his desk.

-?- "This is it. Everything begins now. I hope you're ready…Shiranui Asako."

**Okamiden: New Sun**


	3. First Move Advantage

_Chapter 3: First-Move Advantage_

-?- "So this is where the girl is?"

-? 2- "That's right. She's only now been awakened, so she shouldn't be much trouble. I doubt she's even obtained any new powers."

-?- "Aw…I was _so_ looking forward to having some fun…"

-? 2- "This isn't about having fun. The boss wants us to deal with her before she becomes too powerful."

-?- "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry. I can handle a little girl…"

-Ryu- "Well, that's it for today, class. You all have a good day." The class starts to pack up and leave.

-Wataru(talking to himself)- "*deep breath* Okay, just go ahead and ask her. Go!" He turns to Asako.

-Wataru- "Sh-Shiranui-san! Do you think I could walk you home today?" Asako ignores him and rushes towards her friend Isamu, who is almost out the door.

-Wataru- "Uh…*sigh* Darn it."

-Asako- "Isamu, wait!" She puts a hand on her shoulder. Isamu says nothing.

-Asako- "Please, would you just talk to me?"

-Isamu- "Leave me alone." She practically starts running down the hallway. The classroom is now empty, save for Asako and Ryu.

-Asako- "…Isamu…"

**-Isamu- "Wha…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"**

**-Okami Asako- "Ah! Isamu!" She runs to her side.**

**-Okami Asako- "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"**

**-Isamu- "What is this! One day passes, and all of a sudden, you've totally changed! What's with the kimono! And the ears! And the tail! What were those things that attacked me! WHAT IS HAPPENING!"**

**-Okami Asako- "Isamu, get a hold of yourself!"**

**-Isamu- "No! Get away from me!"**

**-Okami Asako- "…! I…Isamu…" She tries to extend a hand out to her.**

**-Isamu- "I said get away!" She quickly gets up and runs away, ignoring her bike.**

**-Okami Asako- "Isamu, wait!"**

-Asako(thinking)- "That look in her eyes…it's like…I wasn't even human…"

-Ryu- "Is everything all right, Shiranui-san?"

-Asako- "…No. Not everything."

-Ryu- "Come on. I think it's time we had that talk."

-Asako- "…Yeah." She turns back into the classroom and closes the door behind her. But not before a small spider crawls its way inside unnoticed.

-Ryu- "Please take a seat." She sits back into her desk as Ryu takes a small chess set from his briefcase.

-Ryu- "Do you play? I've heard you've turned down an invitation from the chess club."

-Asako- "…Sure. Why not?" Ryu sits down and starts setting up the game.

-Ryu- "Black or white?"

-Asako- "…White." He sets the game accordingly.

-Ryu- "By the way, I heard that you defeated a small group of demons by yourself yesterday. I'm glad that you're starting to hone your skills."

-Asako- "Wait, you heard? Heard from who?"

-Ryu- "Whom. Heard from _whom._"

-Asako- "I didn't come here for a grammar lesson. Or a chess game, for that matter."

-Ryu- "Right, of course. Please forgive me. Now, what kind of questions did you want to ask me? I'll let you know now that I probably won't be able to answer all of them, but I'll try my best." He makes his first move.

-Asako- "…" She takes her first piece and moves.

-Asako- "Okay…let's start with…why is this happening to me? Why do you and I have these powers?"

-Ryu- "Ah. I can only partly answer that one. I've already told you that you are the reincarnate of Okami Amaterasu. I, myself, am a reincarnation of Yomigami, a deity such as you." They continue to play.

-Asako- "Hold on…a dog? A dragon?"

-Ryu- "Well, technically you're a wolf." Asako stares at Ryu, annoyed with him.

-Ryu- "Uh…sorry."

-Asako- "The only way those two are related are through the zodiac."

-Ryu- "Hm. That's right."

-Asako- "So you're saying there are ten more of us?"

-Ryu- "Oh, much more than that, I can assure you." He looks out the window to the town of Kamiki.

-Ryu- "It's a big town."

-Asako- "But there are more like _us._ More people with powers."

-Ryu- "…More than you know."

-Isamu- "…" She slowly bikes down the street, only looking up to see where she's going.

-Isamu- "*sigh*"

-Isamu(thinking)- "That Asako…she's always ten steps ahead of me…"

**-Isamu- "*pant pant pant* Yes! Five miles, a personal best!" She falls to the ground.**

**-Isamu- "Whew!" Asako runs up to her, then continues running in place.**

**-Asako- "Are you okay?"**

**-Isamu- "Yeah…I'll be fine."**

**-Asako- "Okay. Well, I'm going to go a little further, okay?"**

**-Isamu- "Ah…sure."**

**-Asako- "Okay. See you at school." She runs on ahead.**

**-Isamu- "All right! I scored second!"**

**-Asako- "That's great, Isamu-chan!"**

**-Isamu- "Hee-hee! Try to beat that, Asako!" They both look at the score listing, and see the name Shiranui Asako at the very top.**

**-Isamu- "Ah…"**

**-Asako- "I scored first! Isamu, did you see that!"**

**-Isamu- "….."**

**-Isamu- "Uh, well…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"**

**-Boy- "Uh…no, that's all right."**

**-Isamu- "Oh…"**

**-Boy- "Sorry." The boy walks past her to meet with Asako.**

**-Boy- "Hey, Shiranui!"**

**-Asako- "Ah…"**

**-Asako- "Oh…Nagano, right?**

**-Boy- "Yeah…well, I was wondering if you…wanted to go out with me?"**

**-Asako- "Huh? Uh…"**

**-Isamu- "…."**

-Isamu(thinking)- "Asako's always been better than me at everything. She's taller, smarter, prettier…she's my best friend, but…"

**-Okami Asako- "That is the duty of Okami Amaterasu! Origin of all that is good and mother to all!"**

-Isamu(thinking)- "And now she's a goddess? Figures as much. She's a goddess and I'm nothing. Compared to her, I'm just a bug…" A spider, which has crawled unnoticed on Isamu's bike, has made its way onto Isamu's hand.

-Isamu- "Huh? Eeeek!" The spider gets a small bite on the back of her hand before Isamu shakes it off.

-Isamu- "Ow! What in the…ah…" She starts to feel drowsy, losing her balance a little bit.

-Isamu(thinking)- "Wha…what happened?" Before she falls to the ground and passes out, she catches a glimpse of a woman dressed in what seems to be a sort of black uniform walking towards her.

-? 2- "Hm…well, that was easy enough."

-Asako- "Why do you know all of this? I mean, if I'm Amaterasu, then why don't I know anything?"

-Ryu- "I can't say for sure myself. I'm not even sure when I gained my powers. I may seem to know a great many things, but the truth is, I am but a pawn in a much bigger chess game, just as you are the king. Check."

-Asako- "Tch. King? I'm not the queen?"

-Ryu- "Your position is of the utmost importance. Actually, I should correct myself. The King doesn't necessarily fight."

-Asako- "So…that would make me a knight?"

-Ryu- "Oh, you're not a piece at all. I think you're more of the player controlling the pieces." …..

-Asako- "…Check."

-Ryu- "As for yourlack of memory, however…I think there's someone you should meet."

-Asako- "Who?"

-Ryu- "Well, once we're finished, we can go right to her."

-Asako- "Great. Just one more question, then."

-Ryu- "Ask away."

-Asako- "What exactly are those things that keep attacking me? And why have they only started now?"

-Ryu- "….."

-Asako- "Or…is there something bigger happening here? If I'm playing this game…"

-Ryu- "Ah…" Asako picks up one more piece.

-Asako- "…then who's my opponent?" She places her piece on the board.

-Asako- "Checkmate."

-Ryu- "Hm. You're very good." He stops abruptly and looks to a small spider on the window. He takes a pen from his desk and throws it, piercing the spider and makes a large crack in the window.

-Asako- "Ah! What was that!"

-?- "How dare you!"

-Asako- "What?" A woman wearing a revealing black armor-like outfit, and carrying a cocoon over her back, lowers herself to their level from a spider's web.

-?- "You've brutally murdered one of my children! I'll make you pay dearly for that, dragon!"

-Asako- "What in the world! It's…it's…!"

-Ryu- "Hm. I was wondering when one of you wou-"

-Asako- "Spider-Woman!"

-Ryu- "…Huh?"

-?- "Shut up! I am _not_ Spider-Woman!"

-Asako- "You came down on a spider web! Can't you just climb the walls?"

-?- "I AM NOT SPIDER-WOMAN! *sigh* Anyway, that's not why I'm here…"

-Ryu- "What do you want?"

-?- "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to see the new goddess. It's an honor to meet you, Merciful Mother."

-Asako- "Uh…"

-Ryu- "Don't play her games. She's a denizen of evil, and her kind are anything but graceful."

-Asako- "Ah!"

-?- "Don't you think you should let our Merciful Mother make her own decisions?"

-Asako- "Grrr…"

-?- "Well, I'm not here for talk. I came here to make you an offer."

-Asako- "Offer…?"

-?- "I want you to meet me atop the cliff overlooking this little town. There, we will have a fierce battle in which, inevitably, you will die by my hand."

-Asako- "Ha! Don't underestimate me! I could burn you to a cin-" Ryu steps in front of Asako.

-Ryu- "Mother isn't so foolish to fall for your tricks."

-?- "Hm…well, I do believe it would be in her best interest to reconsider, if she knew what I was willing to trade."

-Asako- "What?"

-?- "Hm! I'll be waiting for you at sunset, Okami Amaterasu!" She turns around and leaps off the building, carrying the cocoon on her back.

-Asako- "…!" Isamu's unconscious body lays nestled in the web.

-Asako- "ISAMU!" The woman continues to hop over the rooftops.

-?(thinking)- "That's right, Amaterasu. Come to me…and know the power of the Spider Queen!"


	4. Web of Envy

_Chapter 4: Web of Envy_

-Asako- "Isamu! Ahh!" She starts running.

-Ryu- "Wait, Mother!" He blocks the door to the classroom.

-Asako- "Get out of my way! That bitch has Isamu, I _have _to get her back!"

-Ryu- "You run in now, and you'll be walking straight into a trap! Don't you see, she _wants _you to follow her!"

-Asako- "I don't care! I have to rescue Isamu!"

-Ryu- "I understand that she's your friend, bu-"

-Asako- "You don't understand at all!" She spins to the right of the door. As she does she summons her mirror and cuts up the wall, making a large hole for her to jump through and start running down the hall.

-Ryu- "Mother!" She's too fast. She's already made her way out of the school.

-Ryu- "*sigh* My, my…" He waves his hand and the wall is immediately repaired.

-Ryu(thinking)- "It seems that the bond those two share runs deeper than I'd anticipated."

-Asako- "*pant pant pant pant*"

-Asako(thinking)- "Just wait for me, Isamu!" Her mind travels back to a single moment in time, and she remembers herself as a child, curled up in a ball, crying.

-Asako- "Your little sister's coming for you!"

-Isamu- "Ah…oh…" She slowly opens her eyes.

-Isamu- "Huh…? Where am I?" She looks down and sees the ground far below her.

-Isamu- "Uh…why's the ground all the way down there…? …*gasp*" She suddenly wakes up, finding herself suspended over the edge of a cliff by a web.

-Isamu- "Urgh…what's going on! Where am I!" She tries her hardest to escape the web, but to no avail.

-Isamu- "Come on…come on! Hello! Anyone!"

-Spider Queen- "It's no use, sweetie."

-Isamu- "Ah! Who's there!" The Spider Queen appears in front of her, climbing down on a set of legs protruding from her sides.

-Isamu- "*gasp*"

-Spider Queen- "Right now, you and I are all alone."

-Isamu- "Wh-who are you!"

-Spider Queen- "Now, now, Isamu-chan. There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. You see, you're just the bait for the much bigger fish."

-Isamu- "Wh-what are you talking about?"

-Spider Queen- "Silly, I'm talking about your little friend. Shiranui Asako."

-Isamu- "…!"

-Spider Queen- "No doubt you've already seen the power she wields. She's far too powerful to be kept alive. That's why I'm going to kill her right here."

-Isamu- "Yeah, right! Asako's going to come here and kick your butt! You don't stand a chance!"

-Spider Queen- "Oh, come on. You don't really care about her, do you?"

-Isamu- "We've been best friends since we were little! Why _wouldn't _I care?"

-Spider Queen- "You can't fool me. You've always been jealous of that girl, haven't you?"

-Isamu- "…!"

-Spider Queen- "There's no denying that Asako's superior to you in just about every way imaginable. She's smarter than you, more talented than you, prettier and…taller than you. And everyone wants to be her friend. It must be hard being friends with someone like that, always living in her shadow."

-Isamu- "How…How do you know all thi-"

-Isamu- "Just think…wouldn't it be better if she weren't in the picture anymore? If she were gone, then _you'd_ be able to take the spotlight. You won't be second best at anything anymore. You'll be number one. Isn't that what you want?"

-Isamu- "…" She hangs her head down and remembers all of the times in which Asako has dwarfed all of her accomplishments.

-Isamu- "…I…"

-Asako- "Isamu!"

-Isamu- "*gasp* Asako!" She picks her head up and sees Asako looking up at them.

-Asako- "*pant pant pant* I'm here! Now give me Isamu!"

-Spider Queen- "Oh, not even a 'hello'?"

-Asako- "Shut up! I'm going to ask one more time. Give me Isamu!"

-Spider Queen- "Hmph! Not only are you rude, but you're rather selfish, aren't you? How unbecoming of a goddess."

-Asako- "What!"

-Spider Queen- "You came all the way here to rescue your friend, but you didn't even consider _her_ feelings. Did you ever stop to think that she may not want to be rescued?"

-Asako- "What are you talking about?"

-Spider Queen- "But you've always been selfish, haven't you? You've made this poor girl so sad. You see, we were just talking before you arrived, and Isamu-chan here has decided that she doesn't need you as a friend anymore."

-Asako- "…! L-Liar! Isamu would nevereven _think_ that way!"

-Spider Queen- "Are you so sure about that?"

-Asako- "Tell her, Isamu! Tell her that she's a lying witch!"

-Isamu- "…"

-Asako- "*gasp*" They all lay in silence for what seems an eternity.

-Asako- "I…Isamu?"

-Isamu- "I'm sorry…Asako…"

-Asako- "S…Sorry?"

-Spider Queen- "Hm…I think we've all said what we need to say. Now, why don't we just move on to the part where you die? Come, my children!" In an instant, the Cliffside is covered in a swarm of oversized spiders.

-Asako- "Ah! Grrrrr!" She closes her eyes for a moment, and then opens them as they shine red. Soon, her hair begins to gray and turn white as wolf ears pop out of her head. Her clothes change into her white kimono and a tail comes out of her backside.

-Spider Queen- "Hm…"

-Okami Asako- "I'm going to beat the crap out of these spiders and then I-" A spider lunges at her.

-Okami Asako- "Wah!" She summons her reflector and slashes it aside. As she does, more spiders begin to approach her and she fights them off.

-Isamu- "Stop…"

-Okami Asako- "Grah! Hold on, Isamu!" A spider tackles her.

-Okami Asako- "Oof! Get off of me!"

-Isamu- "Stop it…"

-Okami Asako- "Is that all you've got! Bring on as many spiders as you want, I'll cut through them all and I'm going to sa-"

-Isamu- "ASAKO, JUST STOP!"

-Okami Asako- "…!"

-Isamu- "Why did you even come here! I could've handled this by myself, I didn't need you to help me!"

-Okami Asako- "I…Isamu?"

-Isamu- "Oh, I know! You thought I was too weak, didn't you? That you had to come in to save the day? That you were the only one who can! You were just gonna swoop in with your new powers and save the day! You just think you're better than everyone else! Better than me!"

-Okami Asako- "What are you talking about, Isamu! I've never tho-" Several spiders begin piling on her. She tries to get up, but more spiders begin crushing her.

-Spider Queen- "Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, this is so much fun to watch! I had no idea it would be so easy to trap you! And now you're going to die!"

-Okami Asako- "Ah! Grrrr! Isamu, I never thought that I was better than you!"

-Isamu- "You didn't have to! Everyone thought you were always so cool and talented! Everyone wanted to be your friend, but no on ever even looked at me! I was always living in your shadow and now I'm sick of it!"

-Okami Asako- "You've never lived in my shadow! Isamu, my whole life, I wanted to be just like you! Because…because…!" She flashes back to memories of their friendship together.

-Okami Asako- "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BIG SISTER, REMEMBER!"

-Isamu- "...!"

**-Isamu- "*pant pant pant* Yes! Five miles, a personal best!" She falls to the ground.**

**-Isamu- "Whew!" Asako runs up to her, then continues running in place.**

**-Asako- "Are you okay?"**

**-Isamu- "Hey, what are you doing! You can't stop just because I did! I want you to finish another three miles!"**

**-Asako- "Huh! But we've been running forever!"**

**-Isamu- "What's your point? Go on, I'll catch up with you! GO!"**

**-Asako- "Y-Yes!" She runs on ahead.**

**-Isamu- "All right! I scored second!"**

**-Asako- "That's great, Isamu-chan!"**

**-Isamu- "Hee-hee! Try to beat that, Asako!" They both look at the score listing, and see the name Shiranui Asako at the very top.**

**-Isamu- "Ah…"**

**-Asako- "I scored first! Isamu, did you see that!"**

**-Isamu- "What are you so excited about? You may have scored the highest, but it's not a perfect score. We're gonna study extra hard together for the next one, got it?"**

**-Asako- "Yeah!"**

**-Isamu- "Uh, well…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"**

**-Boy- "Uh…no, that's all right."**

**-Isamu- "Oh…" She sits back at her desk.**

**-Boy- "Sorry." The boy walks past her to meet with Asako.**

**-Boy- "Hey, Shiranui!"**

**-Asako- "Ah…"**

**-Asako- "Oh…Nagano, right?**

**-Boy- "Yeah…well, I was wondering if you…wanted to go out with me?"**

**-Asako- "Huh? Uh…"**

**-Isamu- "*sigh*" Asako runs up to Isamu.**

**-Asako- "Isamu! A boy just asked me out on a date. What do I do?"**

**-Isamu- "What's wrong with you? Just give him a straight answer, would you?"**

**-Asako- "But…but I'm nervous…"**

**-Isamu- "Honestly…" She gets up and starts pushing Asako towards him.**

**-Isamu- "Hey, Nagano-kun!"**

-**Asako- "Wh-What are you doing! Stop!"**

-Isamu- "Tha...that's right..." She remembers seeing a little girl in the park, curled up into a ball and crying.

****************

**-Asako- "*sob* Mama…Papa…" A young Isamu puts her hand on Asako's shoulder.**

**-Asako- "Huh?" She looks up to see Isamu.**

**-Isamu- "What are you doing moping around like that? You're supposed to be happy at a park, you know."**

**-Asako- "Leave me alone!"**

**-Isamu- "Hmph! Excuse me for trying to trying to be your friend. I was just trying to help."**

**-Asako- "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help…"**

**-Isamu- "…Is it your parents?"**

**-Asako- "*gasp* How did you…"**

**-Isamu- "My parents aren't around very often. I used to say the same stuff all the time. It's hard to be a little kid without your parents."**

**-Asako- "*sniff* That's right. I just feel so lost without them. Sometimes I just can't-" Isamu punches her on the head.**

**-Asako- "Ow!"**

**-Isamu- "Idiot! That doesn't mean you can go around sulking!"**

**-Asako- "What do you know! I can sulk if I want to, you can't tell me-" Isamu punches her again.**

**-Asako- "Oww!"**

**-Isamu- "You're really an idiot, aren't you? Listen, you're not your parent. You're not your Mom, and you're not your Dad. You're you."**

**-Asako- "Huh?"**

**-Isamu- "Even if you don't have your parents, you still have you. If your parents aren't around to help you grow up, you have to grow up yourself. Life goes on, whether you like it or not, and you've gotta keep up with it, no matter what slows you down."**

**-Asako- "But…but I don't know if I can…" Isamu punches her one more time.**

**-Asako- "Pl-Please stop!"**

**-Isamu- "Geez, if you want something done right…*sigh* Fine then." Isamu reaches her hand out to Asako.**

**-Asako- "Hm?"**

**-Isamu- "I'll help you. We'll make you into a person that your parents will be proud to call their daughter."**

**-Asako- "*deep breath*"**

**-Isamu- "I'll be your big sister, okay?" She winks at her.**

**-Asako- "…Okay…"**

**-Isamu- "Himura. Himura Isamu."**

**-Asako- "…Shi…" She takes Isamu's hand.**

**-Asako- "Shiranui…Asako…" Isamu smiles at her.**

-Isamu- "THAT'S RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

-Okami Asako- "Hah!"

-Spider Queen- "Huh!"

-Isamu- "When we first met, you were still just a timid little girl who was still wet behind the ears. That's when I, the great Himura Isamu, took you under my wing, and vowed to use my superior talents to make you the best Asako you could be! I can't believe that I could've been so naïve as to become jealous of my own apprentice! In fact, I should be proud! If the gods have shined their light upon Asako, it means that I've done my job as her teacher! You've done well, Asako! A perfect 100!"

-Okami Asako- "Ah…onee-san…" Isamu turns to face the Spider Queen.

-Isamu- "Hmph! You're going to sorely regret toying with the great Isamu's emotions!"

-Spider Queen- "Tch!"

-Isamu- "Asako! Quit dawdling under those spiders! It's unbecoming of a goddess!"

-Okami Asako- "Hah…"She begins to glow with a white aura.

-Okami Asako- "Yes…onee-san!" The aura explodes, vaporizing all the spiders around her.

-Isamu- "Excellent!"

-Spider Queen- "I…Impossible! How could she gain so much power that quickly!"

-Isamu- "There's just one more oversized spider to take care of!"

-Okami Asako- "Yes!" She begins jumping up on the cliffside, making her way to the top.

-Spider Queen- "Grr!" She takes one of her spider legs and cuts Isamu's web.

-Isamu- "Ah! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She begins falling towards Asako.

-Okami Asako- "Onee-san!" She catches Isamu in her arms as the Spider Queen begins crawling away.

-Spider Queen- "We'll meet again, Amaterasu. And you can bet that things will turn out differently that they did today…"

-Okami Asako- "Don't worry, onee-san! I've got you!"

-Isamu- "Asako, you idiot!"

-Okami Asako- "Huh?" They both look down to see that they're suspended in they air.

-Okami Asako- "Uh…"

-Isamu- "U-uh…" They begin falling.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Okami Asako- "Oh my god! We're falling and we're gonna die!"

-Isamu- "Well, whose fault was that!"

-Okami Asako- "Onee-san, I'm so sorry! I never meant to make you jealous! You've always been a role model to me!"

-Isamu- "What are you apologizing for! I'm the one who never should've been jealous in the first place!"

-Okami Asako- "You're my best friend!"

-Isamu- "You're mine, too!" They hug each other.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Before they can reach the ground, a powerful wind blows towards them. The wind is accompanied by a flood of cherry blossom petals.

"O, Merciful Mother Amaterasu…"

-Okami Asako- "*gasp*" The petals slowly begin to cushion their fall.

-Isamu- "Huh? We're not dying?"

"And the Inch-High Boy…or Girl, rather."

-Isamu- "Huh? Who's there!" The wind begins to guide them to a small area off the path near Asako's grandfather's temple. At the end of that path is a large dead tree.

-Okami Asako- "…! No! Not here!"

-Isamu- "Asako?"

"It's all right. You're meant to be here. It's time you learned, Shiranui Asako."

They pass the tori gate at the base of the tree. As they do, the trunk emits a warm light that the girls enter.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "Ah!" They close their eyes.

-Grandpa- "…Wake up, Asako."

-Okami Asako- "Mm…huh?" She opens her eyes, and finds herself laying in a grassy field next to Isamu.

-Isamu- "Ah…where are we?"

-Ryu- "It's about time, girls."

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "Huh?" They turn to see Ryu and Asako's grandfather standing next to each other.

-Okami Asako- "Grandpa…"

-Isamu- "Ryu-sensei!"

-Ryu- "They're awake."

-?- "Yes. I can see that."

-Okami Asako- "…! That voice!"

-Isamu- "It's the woman from before!" They turn around to see a beautiful woman in a pink kimono staring back at them.

-Sakuya- "Welcome to the Celestial Plain." She smiles softly.


	5. Celestial Brush Gods

_Chapter 5: Celestial Brush Gods_

The wolf girl looks around in awe. She takes in the unimaginable sight of the stars around her. She had always gazed up at the stars, but to see them this close was a completely different experience. She looks at the ghost of her grandfather, who simply smiles back. She looks at her new teacher, Ryu Kasseika, who is also smiling.

-Okami Asako- "This is…the Celestial Plain?"

-Sakuya- "Yes. It's a special part of the Plain known as the Cave of Nagi. Now, I'm sure you have some questions, so-"

-Isamu- "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! You're damn right we have questions! This is all way too confusing! First, Asako gets magic powers out of nowhere! Then I get captured by Spider Woman! Now, we've landed on some island or something in space that we found at the bottom of a freaking tree! AM I MISSING ANYTHING!" There is a long silence.

-Sakuya- "Hee…ha, ha…ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You haven't changed one bit, Issun!" She embraces Isamu.

-Isamu- "Hey, get your melons outta my face, sister! And my name's not Issun, it's Isamu!"

-Sakuya- "Ah…" Sakuya sets her down.

-Sakuya- "You're right, please forgive me; I couldn't help myself. But I feel as if I'm meeting an old friend. You're the spitting image of him."

-Isamu- "H-Hey! I'm a girl, you know! Argh, look, we're missing the point. Asako and I wanna know what's going on right now! Right, Asa…" She looks to Asako, who is sleeping soundly.

-Isamu- "HEY, ASAKO! DON'T GO DOZING OFF LIKE THAT!" Asako immediately wakes up.

-Okami Asako- "Wah! S-Sorry! I haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

-Sakuya "Heh…heh, heh…ahhhh-hahahahaha!" Sakuya starts laughing almost uncontrollably. The two girls just stare at her in confusion.

-Sakuya- "Oh…it's been so long. You two haven't changed one bit."

-Okami Asako- "We haven't?"

-Sakuya- "That's right. You two are exactly the way you were 600 years ago. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you again. Then again, you probably don't even remember who I am. My name is Sakuya."

-Isamu- "Sakuya…*gasp* You're the spirit of Konohana!"

-Sakuya- "I'm glad you remember."

-Okami Asako- "Konohana?"

-Isamu "That's the name of this tree. And Sakuya here is the tree sprite that watches over Kamiki."

-Sakuya- "It seems you know more than you think."

-Okami Asako- "Yeah. How _do_ know all this, onee-san?"

-Isamu- "Huh? Well, it's…I…I don't know."

-Ryu- "It's because you're the Celestial Envoy." The girls turn to him as he continues to speak.

-Isamu- "Celestial wha…?"

-Ryu- "It's been more than one occasion that Amaterasu has come to the mortal plane. And each time, you've had an Envoy; a traveling partner to help spread your word. You are her Envoy, Isamu-san."

-Isamu- "COOL! Does that mean I get special powers like Asako, too!"

-Ryu- "No. But that doesn't mean that your job is any less impor-"

-Isamu- "Bullshit!" She starts pulling on Asako's hair and tail.

-Okami Asako- "OOOWWWWW!"

-Isamu- "Why does _she_ get to have cool powers and not me! I work way harder than she does and she's never beaten me in a fight! Look, she can't even defend herself now!"

-Okami Asako- "P-Please stop, onee-san! You're so mean!" Ryu separates the two.

-Ryu- "Now, now, calm down, Isamu-san. I'm sorry, I should've have clarified. You do have _one _power. It's the same power that Issun had all those years ago. Issun was your ancestor and because Asako has gained powers of her own, as her Envoy, you have your own abilities."

-Isamu- "Really! What is it! Flying! Heat vision! Super-speed!" Isamu has several amazing ideas running through her mind.

-Ryu- "Painting. You can paint." There is a long silence that follows. The silence is then broken by…

-Isamu- "OH, COME ON! THAT'S NO POWER, I'VE BEEN ABLE TO PAINT EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID! DON'T GO TELLING ME THAT MY SUPER-AWESOME POWER IS A BUNCHA BRUSHSTROKES!"

-Grandpa- "No. Just one." At once, they turn to Asako's grandfather, who has remained still and silent until now.

-Okami Asako- "Grandpa…"

-Okami Asako(thinking)-"That's right. I'd never bothered to ask her grandfather about all this. When I found out about my powers, he seemed like he was in on it the whole time. How much do you know…Grandpa?"

_-_Grandpa- "Centuries ago, your ancestor was a marvelous painter and wanted so much to learn the Celestial Brushstrokes."

-Isamu- "Celestial Brushstrokes?"

-Grandpa- "Yes. These are special brushstrokes that have elemental powers attributed to them. Of course, these powers are only something that Amaterasu herself can control, but your ancestor was able to master one."

-Isamu- "Hm…*gasp*" Images flash into her mind of a broken bridge, which is immediately restored and stars appearing in the sky.

-Isamu- "Rejuvenation…"

-Ryu- "Yes. The restoration of broken things. Come, and I'll show you." He guides them all to a broken bridge.

-Ryu- "Here, try restoring the path of this bridge."

-Isamu- "Wha? How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

-Ryu- "It's very simple. Just hold down the R1 button and use the Square button to make your brushstroke." Isamu takes a moment to think, then looks at Ryu strangely.

-Isamu- "…Um, could you repeat that again?"

-Grandpa- "It's simple! Just hold down the R1 button!"

-Isamu- "What are you talking about?"

-Sakuya- "You have to hold do-"

-Isamu- "The R1 button, got it! *sigh*" She stares at the broken bridge.

-Isamu(thinking)- "They're telling me to make a brushstroke, so then I would need paper…" She closes her eyes and concentrates.

-Isamu- "Hm…sorry, guys, I…huh?" She opens her eyes to see that everyone and everything around her has frozen in time.

-Isamu- "WHAAAA! Wh-wh-wh-what in the world!"

"_This is the space in which Celestial brushstrokes are made."_

-Isamu- "Huh? Who's there!"

"_We call this place the Celestial Muse."_

-Isamu- "That voice…Asako! Asako, is that you?"

"_Here, time remains still and the strokes made here are recreated as acts of nature in the real world. Grand forces of nature come about in an instant."_

-Isamu- "Really…?" A light glows faintly in her hand, slowly forming into a paintbrush.

-Isamu- "Ah!"

"_This is the Celestial Paintbrush. Use it to restore the bridge."_

-Isamu- "Restore the bridge? So I just…?" She paints over the empty space where the bridge should be, leaving a smoky pool of black ink.

-Isamu- "Like that?"

"_Very good…"_

Time begins to flow once more as a fully restored bridge pops into existence.

-Isamu- "*gasp*"

-Okami Asako- "Wha! The bridge is fixed! Nee-san, how did you do that…?"

-Isamu- "I…I just did what you told me to do, Asako."

-Okami Asako- "Huh? What _I _told you?"

-Isamu- "That wasn't your voice in the Celestial Muse?"

-Okami Asako- "…What?"

-Isamu- "Ah…never mind." She takes another look at the bridge and hesitates for a moment before stepping onto it.

-Isamu- "…! It's…it's really there."

-Ryu- "Of course it is. That is the power of Restoration. That power belongs to you and me. And Mother, of course."

-Isamu- "Mother?"

-Ryu- "I'm referring to Asako-san, of course."

-Isamu- "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're a mom, Asako! That's hilarious! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Asako's snow-white face turns bright red.

-Okami Asako- "It's not like that! *gasp* Wait…I can restore things, too?"

-Ryu- "Yes. You have a vast array of powers lying dormant inside of you, Mother. They just need the proper catalyst."

-Okami Asako- "Catalyst?"

-Ryu- "Yes. Follow me." Ryu guides them across the bridge to a torii gate with a rock sign labeled "River of the Heavens".

-Isamu- "*gasp* The River of the Heavens! I read about it, but I never knew it actually existed!" She looks over to the river, only to discover that it's broken.

-Isamu- "Huh? This is the legendary river? Looks like a legendary puddle to me."

-Okami Asako- "I wonder what happened to it…"

-Ryu- "Heh, heh. Don't worry, that will change soon enough. What I wanted to show you is up there." He points up into the sky.

-Okami Asako- "Hm? *gasp*" She runs up to the cliffside closest to the stars.

-Isamu- "Hey, wait up!" She runs after her as the rest of the group catches up with them. Asako ignores their presence, hypnotized by the stars.

-Isamu- "Hm? Asako, are you all right?"

-Okami Asako- "…The stars…"

-Isamu- "Yeah, what about them?"

-Okami Asako- "I see them…"

-Isamu- "What are you-" At that moment, the shape of a dragon appears in the sky.

-Isamu- "*gasp* What the hell!"

-Ryu- "That is a constellation. My constellation, to be exact."

-Okami Asako- "It's beautiful…hm?" She examines the constellation closely.

-Okami Asako- "There are stars missing."

-Grandpa- "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew that you, of all people, would notice!"

-Ryu- "Many centuries ago, when the wolf Shiranui died of her wounds from the demon Orochi, her powers became their own separate entities. These entities became known as the Brush Gods. The Brush Gods were too weak to survive on their own, so they became constellations, waiting for the day that their mother would return to them. As of now, these constellations are incomplete. Only once they have been restored will we be powerful enough to grant our powers to you, Mother."

-Isamu- "Hah! No problem! I'll just fix them all up myself! Stand back." She closes her eyes and concentrates, and eventually finds herself once more in the Muse.

-Isamu- "Okay, if I'm making stars then…" She paints a few dots in the sky where the stars should be in the constellation. Then, she removes herself from the muse.

-Isamu- "See, nothing to…wha!" She sees that the constellation hasn't changed.

-Isamu- "But…I don't understand…"

-Ryu- "These constellations are meant for Mother. As such, she is the only one who can restore them.

-Okami Asako- "Huh? Me?"

-Ryu- "It's very simple. All if have to do is press th-"

-Isamu- "Just close your eyes and concentrate!"

-Okami Asako- "Uh…okay…" She does so.

-Okami Asako- "Mmm…uh, I don't think it…hm?" She discovers that time around her has stopped.

-Okami Asako- "Huh! Everyone, are you all right!"

"_It's you…"_

-Okami Asako- "H-Hello!"

"_You've finally come after all this time…"_

-Okami Asako- "*gasp* I know you…don't I?" The brush appears in her hand.

"_Use it…"_

-Okami Asako- "Ah…" She draws in several dots in the sky.

-Okami Asako- "Is that right?"

"_Nothing less than perfect. I'll put my faith in you…"_

-Okami Asako- "Huh? Wait, what do you-" Time begins to flow again and new stars have appeared in the sky, completing the constellation.

-Ryu- "…Hm." He begins to float up into the air, glowing faintly.

-Okami Asako- "Wha!"

-Isamu- "R-Ryu-sensei!" The light from Ryu and the constellation begins to intensify and soon, they are all enveloped in a white light.

-Okami Asako- "Mmm…huh?" She slowly opens her eyes, finding herself in the middle of a vast plane.

-Okami Asako- "Wh…where…"

-Isamu- "Oh, great, where the heck are we now!"

-Okami Asako- "Nee-san?"

-Isamu- "I'm really getting sick of this now! Hey! Ryu-sensei! RYU-SENSEI!" As she yells out for their teacher a dragon flies in from behind them.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "Aahh!"

-?- "Ah, Amaterasu…creator of all that is good and Mother to us all…"

-Okami Asako- "That voice…Ryu-sensei!"

-Yomigami- "I am Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation. When I was created, I hid away in the body of this man, waiting for the time that you would return and reclaim my power. It has been a very long time, but you have finally come. I now grant you the power of rejuvenation!" The dragon takes the form of Ryu, who is wearing clothing very similar to Asako's. With a soft smile on his face, he places his hand on Asako's head.

-Okami Asako- "*gasp*" In a flash of light, they return to the Celestial Plain.

-Okami Asako- "Ah…"

-Ryu- "Hm. How do you feel…Mother?"

-Okami Asako- "I…I feel…" Isamu grabs Asako and starts violently shaking her.

-Isamu- "'!"

-Okami Asako- "Waaaaaaaahhhhh! P-Please stop!"

-Sakuya- "Ha, ha, ha!"

-Isamu- "Hey, would ya stop laughing at us! It's getting annoying!"

-Sakuya- "Ah! I'm sorry!"

-Ryu- "Well, Mother?"

-Okami Asako- "I feel…stronger…"

-Ryu- "You now have the ability to restore things that are broken."

-Okami Asako- "I do?"

-Isamu- "Yeah! Just like me! Come on, I'll show you!" She takes Asako's arm and takes her over to the remnants of the River.

-Isamu- "You can fix the River of the Heavens. It's like you did with the stars. Just close your eyes and imagine yourself painting over the gap."

-Okami Asako- "O…Okay…" She does what Isamu says, and the gap instantly fills with the clearest of water.

-Okami Asako- "*gasp*"

-Isamu- "Ha! Did you see that! That was amazing!"

-Okami Asako- "I…I did that…?"

-Ryu- "Yes. With your new powers, you can restore just about any broken object or space." He takes one step out onto the river.

-Okami Asako- "Ah!"

-Isamu- "Sensei!" His feet become immersed in the water as he seemingly glides along the surface.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "Oh…"

-Ryu- "Now, come along. We have one more stop before we can go home. It's all right; the water will keep you from falling." The two girls hesitate before following him.

-Isamu- "Um…Ryu-sensei?"

-Ryu- "Yes?"

-Isamu- "I was just wondering…ever since we came here, I've been having these…visions."

-Ryu- "Those are Issun's memories. As a Celestial Envoy and his reincarnation, you'll have access to many of them, which will no doubt prove to be useful."

-Isamu- "But…I have visions of a bunch of constellations and they're all complete. What happened that caused them to weaken?"

-Okami Asako- "Hey, yeah. Why would I have to complete them again?"

-Ryu- "…"

-Isamu- "Hm?" The two girls look around and see that Ryu, Sakuya and Asako's grandfather all have the same solemn look on their faces.

-Grandpa- "…It's this world…"

-Okami Asako- "This…"

-Isamu- "…world…?"

-Ryu- "We're here." They arrive at the mouth of a cave.

-Ryu- "Here, you'll be able to find your next Brushstroke. The Power Slash."

-Okami Asako- "Power Slash…"

-Isamu- "Whoa! That sounds awesome! Come on, Asako!" They all enter the cave and approach the statue inside.

-Ryu- "This is Nagi, the hero who allegedly saved the world from the evil Orochi."

-Isamu(whispering)- "Hey, Asako, doesn't Nagi look sorta familiar to you?"

-Okami Asako(whispering)- "Why, should he?"

-Isamu- "…Never mind. I'm probably just imagining things."

-Ryu- "The sword he wields is Tsukuyomi, the moon blade."

-Okami Asako- "Huh? But the blade's missing."

-Ryu- "Yes, years of deterioration will do that. But it's nothing you can't fix, Mother."

-Okami Asako- "Huh? Oh, right!" She closes her eyes and imagines drawing a line where the sword's blade should be. In an instant, the statue is fully restored.

-Isamu- "Whoa!"

-Ryu- "Excellent. Now the constellation should…ah, there it is." The sky shines and the shape of a rat wielding a sword.

-Ryu- "You know what to do, Mother."

-Okami Asako- "Right." She concentrates on completing the constellation. When she looks up again, new stars have appeared in the sky.

-Ryu- "Perfect. Now we can head on home." He begins walking back down the path as the others follow.

-Isamu- "Wow, two constellations in less than an hour. This shouldn't be too hard."

-Ryu- "*chuckles* Well, completing the constellation's the easy part. With this, we've awakened the power of whoever wields the power of Tachigami. Now all we have to do find him." Asako and Isamu slowly stop walking.

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "…Huh?"

* * *

At their school, the kendo club is practicing for a meet. The best member in the club is practicing diligently.

-Student- "Tachi-kun! We're gonna leave already. Make sure to lock up, okay?" He doesn't respond.

-Student 2- "Just leave him; he always locks up on his own, anyway."

-Student- "Okay." The students leave.

-Student- "Tachi-kun's always practicing. He's only a first-year, and he's got the makings of Team Captain!"

-Student 2- "But that's never gonna happen. Did you see him? He's barely up to my neck!"

-Student- "Shhhhh! He might hear you!"

-Tachi- "…"

* * *

-Tachi- "*sigh*" He packs up his things and gets ready to leave. Before he does, though, he takes a look out the window at the sky.

-Tachi(thinking)- "No full moon tonight, huh…" He slings his wooden sword on his back and makes his way for the exit. As he opens the door, he hears a noise behind him.

-Tachi- "Hm?" He turns around and sees a large green scroll floating in front of him.

-Tachi- "What the hell?" The scroll unravels itself.


	6. The Hidden Star of the Kendo Club

_Chapter 6: The Hidden Star of the Kendo Club_

Asako and Isamu are eating their lunch on the roof of their school. Asako looks over to the student on the other side of the roof who is smoking cigarettes.

-Asako- "He knows that there's no smoking in school, right? *sniff sniff* Ugh, I can smell the smoke from here." The boy looks over to her.

-Asako- "Ah!" She goes back to eating her lunch.

-?- "…Hm." He puts out his cigarette and goes back into the school.

-Isamu- "*chomp* Ah, man! Why am I such a good cook!"

-Asako- "You're always the first to compliment your own cooking, onee-san."

-Isamu- "Only because you're not the first. I cook for you every day, you know."

-Asako- "Ah, that's true. And you always know what I'm hungry for."

-Isamu- "We've been friends forever; I _should_ know at this point."

-Asako- "Hee! You're right." She begins eating her lunch.

-Isamu- "Hm? Hey, what happened to your hair?" She points at the streak of white hair standing out from the rest of Asako's black hair.

-Asako- "Hm. Oh, this? It was there when I changed back to normal. It won't go back for some reason."

-Isamu- "Hm. Well, I like it! It makes you look distinguished. The boys'll be all over you." Asako turns red.

-Asako- "O-onee-san…"

-Isamu- "You know, you don't have to call me 'onee-san' all the time. That was when we were kids."

-Asako- "It's all right."

-Isamu- "Huh?"

-Asako- "I want to. It just feels right after…"

-Isamu- "After…?"

-Asako- "…After everything that's happened."

-Isamu- "…*sigh* Things sure have changed in the past few days, huh?"

-Asako- "Yeah…"

-Isamu- "You're the goddess Amaterasu, and I'm your Celestial Envoy…whatever that means."

-Asako- "Yeah." Isamu lays back to look at the clouds.

-Isamu- "And our new teacher is a brush god, which is the source for one of your many powers."

-Asako- "Yep."

-Isamu- "And we have to find the remaining brush gods and complete their constellations to vanquish all the demons and save the world."

-Asako- "Uh-huh."

-Isamu- "Only we have no idea where to start looking for the other gods _or _their constellations, not to mention that we don't know what it is that we're fighting exactly."

-Asako- "That's the gist of it."

-Isamu- "…"

-Asako- "…"

-Isamu- "…And on top of that, we have finals coming up."

-Asako- "…Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

-Isamu- "Heh…heh, heh, heh, heh…"

-Asako and Isamu- "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" They continue to laugh for a long time. They laugh until it hurts. They laugh so hard that they start crying, but it doesn't matter to them. They laugh for as long as they can. As they laugh, the rest of the world seems to fade away. Finals…brush gods…nothing mattered because for that one fleeting moment, they're normal again. Everything is normal again. But the moment is still fleeting. The laughing soon dissipates, and reality catches up with them again. The laughter has been replaced with a powerful silence as the two girls try to think of what to say next.

-Asako- "…There's no going back…is there?"

-Isamu- "Nope." She jumps up to her feet and picks up her box. Asako cleans up as well.

-Isamu- "Against all logic and probability, we've been charged with saving the world. It's not something we can just stick in the drawer and forget about. Fate gave us our hands and we have no other choice but to play them."

-Asako- "Y…Yeah…"

-Isamu- "I do feel bad, though."

-Asako- "You do?" Isamu extends her hand out to her.

-Isamu- "I feel bad for whatever demon that wants to go toe-to-toe with us!"

-Asako- "Hah…yeah!" She takes her hand as Isamu helps her up.

* * *

-Ryu- "Well, that's the end of class. Study hard, everyone." The students begin to leave.

-Wataru(whispering)- "Okay, come on. Do it! Just do it…!" He turns to Asako.

-Wataru- "A-Asa-"

-Ryu- "Shiranui, Himura, can I see the two of you?"

-Asako and Isamu- "Coming!" They both pack and walk up to him. Asako walks right past a dejected Wataru.

-Wataru- "Ah…darn…" He slowly walks his way out of class.

-Ryu- "You two seem certainly well-rested."

-Asako- "We finally got some time to sit down and sort things out with each other."

-Ryu- "You're both all right, then?" The two girls exchange looks.

-Asako and Isamu- "…More or less."

-Ryu- "That's good. So I suppose you two are going to start your search for the Rat soon."

-Asako- "We were going to spend the weekend doing it."

-Ryu- "Good, good. In that case, I should fill you in on a few things that should help you. First of all, it may help to know that the powers of a Brush God can reveal themselves when the user is under some kind of emotional distress. Mother, do you remember when you first used your powers?"

-Asako- "Yeah. The demons were trying to attack me and I wanted to defend myself."

-Isamu- "And they came out again when she tried to save me that day at the park."

-Ryu- "That's right. Think of it as the 'fight or flight' response. When faced with danger, a person feels a surge of adrenaline which they can use to run away or fight back. Except instead of adrenaline, it's magic powers." He chuckles a bit, then stops when he sees that the two girls are not amused.

-Ryu- "…Well, I thought it was funny. Anyway, there's one more thing you should know. Why don't you transform for me, Mother?"

-Asako- "Huh! You mean right now?"

-Ryu- "Yes, right now."

-Isamu- "Are you kidding me? There are still people in and right outside the classroom! Shouldn't the superhero always keep their identity a secret?"

-Ryu- "Trust me, Isamu-chan, she'll be fine. Go ahead, Mother."

-Asako- "O…Okay…" She closes her eyes and imagines herself enveloped in a warm light. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself as the goddess Amaterasu.

-Isamu- "Great, now everyone knows our secret."

-Ryu- "I wouldn't be so sure. Take a look."

-Okami Asako and Isamu- "…Huh!" They see that none of the other students have taken a second glance in their direction.

-Isamu- "Wh…What the hell! Can't they see her!"

-Ryu- "No, they cannot. You can change back now, Mother."

-Okami Asako- "…" She does so.

-Isamu- "But why can't they see it?"

-Ryu- "It's a bit of a sad story. But that's for another time. What you need to know right now is that you can use it to find the other Brush Gods. Because they are a part of you, they should be able to see you."

-Asako- "Is that so…"

-Isamu- "*scoff* Is _that_ all…"

-Ryu- "Is something wrong, Isamu-chan?"

-Isamu- "You make it sound easy! We're not even sure where to start! It doesn't matter what kind of abilities we have to find them. We live in Japan! To find 11 other people that we know nothing about…"

-Asako- "*yaaaawwwwwn*"

* * *

-Student- "Tachi-kun! Be careful with all the equipment, okay?"

-Tachi- "*pant pant pant* No…no problem, sempai!" He continues to walk down the hallway, carrying several boxes of kendo equipment.

-Student 2- "He looks like he's having a lot of trouble."

-Student- "He's fine. If he wanted our help, he would've asked. Hey, Tachi-kun! We're gonna be late, so pick it up!"

-Tachi- "Right!" He slowly starts running down the hall, passing by Asako's classroom.

-Isamu- "To find 11 other people that we know nothing about in one of the most densely populated countries in the world would be like…"

-Asako- "*gasp*"

-Isamu- "Huh? What is it, Asako?"

-Asako- "Do you smell that?"

-Ryu- "Smell what, Mother?" Asako runs out into the hallway and looks at the boy carrying boxes of kendo equipment.

-Asako- "…Steel…"

* * *

-Students- "Ha! Ha! Ha!" The kendo club members practice their swings as Asako and Isamu speak with Hongo, the club's senior member.

-Hongo- "It's a little late for a couple of third-years to be joining a club, isn't it? And aren't you two already headed to Tokyo U?"

-Asako- "Well, we figured we'd at least try it out before we graduate."

-Isamu- "We spent so much time studying and with other clubs that we never had time to explore our real passion! We both love kendo so much!"

-Asako(thinking)- "Uh…you're coming on a little strong there, onee-san."

-Hongo- "Ha, ha, ha! Well, I'm not one to deny your love for the art. Tell you what. Why don't you two sit in for this meeting and make a decision afterwards?"

-Asako- "That sounds perfect." The two girls take off their shoes and sit down.

-Hongo- "All right, pick it up! I don't wanna see any slack!"

-Students- "Yes, sempai!"

-Isamu- "You sure it's here?"

-Asako- "Positive. The scent is really strong here."

-Isamu- "I don't get it. How do you smell steel? Is it a wolf thing?"

-Asako- "It might be."

-Isamu- "Uh-huh…and you really think this'll help us find the Rat?"

-Asako- "Well, the Rat has a sword, right? Besides…not only do I smell steel…"

-Isamu- "Huh?"

-Asako- "…it smells familiar…like…it's a part of me…"

-Isamu- "…*sigh* Well, your instincts are never wrong. I trust you, Asako." Isamu looks over to Hongo as he supervises the other students.

-Hongo- "All right, that's enough! Now everyone pair up for sparring!"

-Isamu(dreamily)- "I bet it's Hongo, right? I wouldn't mind him on the team…"

-Asako- "No."

-Isamu(disappointed)- "Aw, what?"

-Asako- "No, it's not him."

-Isamu- "Well, then, who is it?"

-Asako- "…*gasp*" He looks over to the boy sitting silently in the corner.

-Asako- "*sniff sniff*" She gets up.

-Isamu- "H-Hey, Asako, where are you going!"

-Tachi- "…" He looks on as the other students choose their sparring partner. But not one of them thinks to approach him.

-Tachi- "*sigh* …Ah!" Asako approaches him and starts sniffing all around him.

-Tachi- "Uh…can I help you?"

-Asako- "*sniff sniff**sniff sniff sniff* It's you…"

-Isamu- "Asako!" She pulls Asako away from him.

-Isamu- "Heh, heh! Please excuse my friend! She's a little…" She turns to Isamu with a powerfully determined look in her eyes.

-Asako(whispering)- "It's him! I'm sure of it!"

-Isamu(whispering)- "What, are you serious!"

-Asako(whispering)- "Yes!"

-Isamu(whispering)- "You've gotta be kidding me!"

-Asako(whispering)- "What's that supposed to mean!"

-Isamu(whispering)- "Look at him, he's way too short to be good with a sword!"

-Tachi- "…!"

-Asako(whispering)- "Size doesn't matter if yo-"

-Tachi- "Wha…what did you just call me…?"

-Asako and Isamu- "Ah!"

-Tachi- "Did you just call me…short…?"

-Asako- "*gasp* N-No, I just-"

-Isamu- "Yeah, so what if she did! What are you gonna do abo-"

-Tachi- "I AM NOT SHORT!" He turns to Hongo.

-Tachi- "Sempai! I request the first match with Shiranui-sempai!"

-Asako- "Huh!"

-Isamu- "Yeah, how about it? A match with the shining sun of Kamiki High versus an up-and-coming first year!"

-Asako- "Onee-san!"

-Hongo- "Ah, ha, ha, ha! Sorry, but I don't think Tachi's worth your time. He's only a first-year; he doesn't have any real skills."

-Isamu- "A club is only as strong as its weakest member, right?"

-Hongo- "We don't even have proper equipment for Shiranui. If she doesn't mind fighting in her own clothes-"

-Isamu- "*sigh* Excuses, excuses, that's all I'm hearing. If you're not willing to put your club's reputation on the line, I understand."

-Hongo- "Grrr…" Isamu smiles devilishly.

-Hongo- "Tachi! You're up against Shiranui!"

-Tachi- "Yes!"

-Isamu- "Hm!"

-Asako- "What is going on…?"

* * *

The two stand facing each other, their wooden swords at the ready.

-Isamu- "Go for it, Asako! You've got this in the bag! Show that runt what you're made of!"

-Asako(thinking)- "How did I get dragged into this…?"

-Tachi- "I'll teach you not to call me short!"

-Asako- "Listen, I don't really want to fi-"

-Hongo- "Begin!"

-Tachi- "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He charges towards Asako.

-Asako- "Ah!" She ducks down.

-Isamu- "All right, nice dodge!"

-Tachi- "Tch!" He swings to the side, but Asako cartwheels over it and accidentally flashes the onlookers in the process.

-Male Students- "Whoa!"

-Hongo- "Ahem!"

-Isamu- "Nice, Asako!"

-Asako- "Wah!" Tachi remains on the offensive, while Asako struggles to find an opening.

-Hongo- "Wha…what the heck? His technique is almost flawless!"

-Isamu- "Asako, come on! You gotta get some hits in eventually!"

-Asako(thinking)- "Darn it! I don't even know how to use a sword! How am I supposed to…?" She glances at her sword.

-Asako- "…!" For a brief moment, she sees the wooden sword as something else. She sees a large blue blade, with a crescent moon adorning the hilt.

-Asako- "…Hah…" She begins to calm down and slows her movements.

-Hongo- "Ah! She's lost her focus!"

-Isamu- "Asako!"

-Tachi(thinking)- "This is it!" He readies a decisive strike.

-Tachi- "HAAAAAAAAAH…!"

-Asako- "…Hm." Instead of dodging Tachi's blow, she remains steadfast and blocks it, sending a shockwave of air throughout the room.

-Students- "Ahhh!"

-Isamu- "*gasp*"

-Tachi- "What!"

-Asako- "A nice warm-up. Now let's start the real fight. Hah!" Her strike pushes Tachi back, sending him sliding across the floor.

-Tachi- "Ah!" Before he can regain his composure, Asako moves in for another strike.

-Tachi- "Guh!" He barely dodges it as Asako continues her onslaught. The tables have turned completely, for Tachi is now desperately on the defensive.

-Isamu- "Wow! Asako's actions have changed completely! She's got him on the ropes!"

-Hongo- "But it's strange."

-Isamu- "Huh?"

-Hongo- "Does Shiranui practice with any other sword?"

-Isamu- "No. Why?"

-Hongo- "Well, the technique she's using definitely isn't kendo. It's like she's holding another sword entirely…"

-Isamu- "Another sword…?" She looks at Asako.

-Isamu- "…!" Memories flash in her mind of a wolf using a large sword against a group of demons.

-Isamu- "The glaive…"

-Tachi(thinking)- "Damn it! How'd she get so good all of a sudden! At this rate…" He loses his footing and falls backward.

-Tachi- "Crap!"

-Asako- "Gotcha!" She readies her blade.

-Asako- "HAAAAAAAAAA…"

-Tachi- "…!" He raises his blade to block as everything around him seems to slow down.

-Tachi(thinking)- "Dammit…dammit! I'm still not strong enough…!" He clamps his eyes shut.

-Asako- "…AAAAAH!" She makes contact with Tachi's blade and another shockwave emanates from them.

-Students- "Whooooa!"

-Hongo- "What on earth!"

-Isamu- "*gasp*"

-Isamu(thinking)- "I…I can see it now! This is…"

-Tachi- "Mm…mmm…"

-Okami Asako- "Open your eyes…Tachibana Daichi."

-Tachi- "…" He slowly opens his eyes.

-Tachi- "*gasp*" His first sight is that of a beautiful woman wearing a kimono that is as snow-white as her skin and hair. The three are hardly distinguishable that if it weren't for the red markings, he would've seen a woman made of pure white light.

-Okami Asako- "Can you see…?"

-Tachi- "…Mo…ther…"

-Isamu(thinking)- "This is the power…of the brush gods!"

* * *

The sun begins to set as the kendo club begins to leave. However, the (now-revealed-to-be) best member in the club is still practicing diligently.

-Student- "Tachi-kun! We're gonna leave already. Make sure to lock up, okay?" He doesn't respond.

-Student 2- "Just leave him; he always locks up on his own, anyway."

-Student- "Okay." The students leave.

-Student- "Tachi-kun's always practicing. He's only a first-year, and he's got the makings of Team Captain!"

-Student 2- "But that's never gonna happen. He's barely up to my neck!"

-Student- "Shhhhh! He might hear you!"

-Tachi- "…"

-Student- "But that fight with Shiranui-sempai was incredible! The two of them are on a whole different level!"

-Student 2- "That's true! I wonder what was up with all that…"

-Tachi- "*sigh*" He packs up his things and gets ready to leave.

-Tachi(thinking)- "What the heck was that?" He remembers the white woman he saw during the fight.

-Tachi(thinking)- "Was that still Shiranui-sempai? And why did I call her…"

-Tachi- "…Ahhh. This is all too confusing. I probably just got dizzy during the fight." He closes his locker. Before he leaves, though, he takes a look out the window at the sky.

-Tachi(thinking)- "No full moon tonight, huh…" He slings his wooden sword on his back and makes his way for the exit. As he opens the door, he hears a noise behind him.

-Tachi- "Hm?" He turns around and sees a large green scroll floating in front of him.

-Tachi- "What the hell?" The scroll unravels itself as several demons fly out of the scroll.

-Tachi- "Wha! M-Monsters!" He falls back as the demons close in on him ready to strike.

-Tachi- "Wahhhh!"

-Isamu- "Stop right there!"

-Tachi- "*gasp*" Asako swoops in and blocks all the incoming attacks, sending the demons reeling backwards.

-Tachi- "Shi…Shiranui-sempai!"

-Okami Asako- "Don't worry. We're here to help."

-Isamu- "Thaaaaat's right!" She jumps in front of them.

-Isamu- "You demons just made a huge mistake, for our savior has descended upon us from the heavens to dispel all evil! From now on, when the denizens of the dark come to terrorize humanity, you can be sure to find the great Okami Amaterasu!"

-Okami Asako- "Onee-san, don't you think that's a little cheesy?"

-Isamu- "Oh, the opening monologue doesn't matter! Just get out there and kick butt!"

-Okami Asako- "Right!"


	7. The Fight or Flight Syndrome

_Hey, everyone!_ So I really appreciate you guys giving me feedback on my story. That being said, I received several criticisms based on the script format of my story. Some have found that it was confusing and that it took away from the magic. I want you know that I've taken this to heart and have decided to convert to the standard story format! It's going to take some getting used to, but expect the rest of _Okamiden: New Sun_ to be like this from now on! Happy reading!

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Fight or Flight Syndrome_

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Asako charges toward the demons, summoning her Reflector at the same time. One demon readies a strike with its flute, but the wolf goddess sees it coming from a mile away. She dodges it and the several blows that follow with ease.

"Yeah! Get 'em, Asako!" From the sidelines, Isamu cheers her friend on as she fights of the demons. But Tachibana Daichi watches the battle from a different perspective.

"Wh…what the hell is going on?" He thinks. "Demons…and a goddess! I don't understand what's happening!" He looks down and finds that his hands are shaking. He doesn't know whether it's out of fear or excitement, but he concludes that he's better off not knowing. Clenching his fists, he continues to watch the battle.

After a short while, Asako finds proper footing. "Take this!" With one swing of her weapon, she slices one demon horizontally. The demon instantly disappears in wisps of black smoke. The other two demons are not fazed and poise to attack. But Asako isn't fazed either. With one smooth motion she dodges both of their attacks and strikes them both and they both vanish in the same fashion as the first demon.

Isamu starts jumping up and down. "All right! I expected nothing less from my perfect apprentice!" She runs up to Asako, who takes a deep breath as she transforms back into a normal girl. Her perfectly white hair reverts to a jet black and she dons her school uniform."I think I'm kind of getting used to this," she thinks as Isamu puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You did great, Asako," she says to her with a smile.

"Thank you…onee-san." They turn to Daichi, who is still in awe from the battle. Cautiously, Asako begins to approach him. "I'm sorry about that, Tachi-kun. I wish we could've explained the situation under better circumstances. But as it stands-"

"What's wrong with you!" he yells.

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to butt in like that! I could've handled them myself; I didn't need your help!"

"Bu…but…" Isamu steps in.

"What the hell's wrong with _you_, you ungrateful little brat! In case you didn't notice, we saved your ass from being killed!"

"I just said I could've handled it!"

"Hardly," she replies coldly. "You could barely move an inch the whole time! What, did you think you could scare them away by playing dead? Asako, there's no way this kid can't be the Rat! Not only is he short, but he's a total coward!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" He turns around and runs out of the school. Asako tries to run after him.

"Tachi-ku-" Before she can go any further, Isamu stops her. "Onee-san, you didn't have to be so mean to him!"

Isamu shakes her head. "Trust me on this, okay?"

Asako seems doubtful at first. But in their long friendship, not once has Isamu steered her wrong. She slowly nods in agreement. However, she can't help but to look back to Daichi, who is still running. "Tachi-kun…"

* * *

The next day, Daichi arrives at school with bags under his eyes. He didn't get any sleep that night. He laid awake in his bed, trying to make sense of everything. He still had no idea what to think. As he opened his locker, though, he found an envelope inside. He looked around curiously to see who might've placed it there before opening it. Inside was a small note.

The note read, "Hey. Yesterday was pretty crazy, so we never got the chance to talk. Meet me on the rooftop during lunch."

He immediately concluded that it must be from one of the girls from yesterday. At first, Daichi thought about throwing it away. He thought he'd be better off staying away from those girls. But he wanted answers more than anything, and there was something that he wanted even more than that. He had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, he'd find it. After a moment, he let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Daichi stood at the door to the roof. Still apprehensive, he hesitated before opening the door. When he did, he saw a girl with light blue hair leaning against the fence, holding two bento boxes. The girl first looked at him with anticipation, then disappointment.

"You're not him…" the girl muttered.

"Huh?" Daichi started to approach her, but she got up and walked right past him without skipping a beat and made her way back into the school. Daichi stood for a moment in confusion.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" He turned to his left and saw Isamu waving at him. "You're..."

"Himura Isamu. But you can call me Himura-sama." Daichi just gave her a blank, unimpressed stare. "*sigh* Never mind. There are more important things we need to talk." She said plainly while walking up to him. "You've heard about the Legend of Nagi?"

* * *

"Whoa…" Daichi sat down for a moment. He grabbed his head to try and keep it from spinning. The truth was, he was trying to hide his shivering hands.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Isamu said with a sympathetic voice. "And I know it sounds impossible. But it's the truth. And we need your help."

"So…you're saying that I'm the reincarnation of a rat?"

"Exactly. You're the reincarnation of Tachigami, the slashing god." Isamu explained, drawing from the memories of Issun, the previous Celestial Envoy.

"But…I can't…"

Isamu grew an annoyed look on her face. "Look, this isn't a chore or request you can say 'no' to! There is evil out there and we're part of the select few who have to stop it!"

"But how do you expect me to just accept it! I'm just a kid; I shouldn't have to worry about stuff like this!"

"You don't have a choice!" Isamu was done with the sympathetic approach. "We need your help to save the world, and that's that!"

"But I can't do it!"

Isamu grabs him by the collar. "WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!"

Isamu stopped. "You're…afraid?"

Daichi paused for a moment. He had never revealed that to anyone until now. He had no idea what to say next. "Ye…Yes. I've been afraid of a lot of things. Even since I was a little kid. I used to watch those sentai shows and the heroes were never afraid of anything. I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to absolutely fearless. Bullies at school would pick on me because of my size and I would always try to stand up for myself. But every time my knees would start to buckle and I'd just run away as fast as I could. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted so badly not to be afraid of anything. I still do." Isamu was listening to him intently. "I joined the kendo club because I thought it'd help me overcome my weakness. But I'm still scared…I never volunteer to spar because I'm scared of losing. Because of that, people just started avoiding me naturally. Even so, I practice every single day, trying to become stronger so that I'm not afraid anymore. But…after that fight…" He clenched his fists as he remembered his fight with Asako. "That fight was proof that I'm still too weak to defend myself. And when those demons appeared, I could barely raise a finger for myself! I'm too scared to do anything! I can't even fight for myself, let alone save the world! So how do you expe-" Without a second thought, Isamu raises her fist and punches Daichi straight down on his head. "OW!" He grabs his head in pain.

"Geez, I really need to meet new people!" Isamu said in annoyed tone. "It's always one emotional wreck after another…"

"What the hell was that for!" Daichi yelled.

"For being an idiot! You talk like there are people out there that aren't afraid of anything! That isn't true at all!"

"What are you talking about?"

Isamu sighs. "Look, everyone's afraid of something. You…me…_everyone._ Even your sentai shows had episodes where they had a fear to overcome."

Daichi paused. "So how do I get rid of i-" Isamu punches him again. "OW!"

"Idiot! Fear is something we're all born with, and it's something we're all going to die with. There's no getting rid of it. But…humans were born with something else, too. Do you know what it is?" Daichi thought for a moment before shaking his head. "It's courage!"

"Courage…?"

"That's right! We were all born with the power to overcome our fears; to cast them aside when at times when we need to be strong. The thing is that sometimes, we forget that we have courage because the fear clouds our thoughts. But it's always there. You just need to remember that you have it." She looks at Daichi, who seems to really be taking in what she's told him.

"But…" Daichi was almost scared to ask. "What if I can't?"

Isamu sighs. "Look, Tachi-kun. I'm not going to pretend like I know you or try to sympathize with what you're going through. Maybe your problems are worse than I'm making them out to be. But I know for a fact that there isn't a single person in the world that isn't capable of overcoming their fears. You're a strong person. Seeing you spar with Asako yesterday...you definitely have the power to overcome your fears and do what needs to be done. But that's up to you." She starts walking toward the door. "It's simple fight or flight. You can either run away, or face them head-on." She goes back into the school, leaving Daichi alone with his thoughts.

Daichi replays her last few words. "Run away…or…" He looks at his hands.

* * *

"Have a good day, class." Ryu bids his class good-bye as they prepare to leave. As the students walk out, he meets with Asako and Isamu. "Well? Any luck convincing Tachibana-kun?"

Asako shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to see him today," She said disappointedly.

"I saw him." Isamu said.

Asako turned to her. "You did?"

"And how did that turn out?" Ryu asked.

Isamu smiled at them. "He still needs a little time, but…I think he'll come around eventually."

"Well, that's a relief. Get home safely, you two." With that, the two girls begin to leave the school.

"I was thinking that we could meet up this weekend." Isamu said to Asako. "We could keep on looking for other brush gods. That, and I want to hang out." She smiles.

Asako smiles back at her. "I'd like that." They make their way to the bike rack and Isamu begins unlocking her bike.

"…Hey, onee-san."

"What is it?"

"…I was thinking about th-" Before she can continue, a mandolin comes spinning towards Asako, hitting her straight in the stomach and sending her flying into the wall.

"Asako!" She turns around and sees several more mandolins coming her way. She barely has time to react and dodges them only slightly as they fly back to their owners: a group of red demons. "Crap, more demons!" The demons cry out as they run toward her, swinging their weapons blindly and madly. "Hey, Asako! Get up and transform!"

"Ooh…" Asako grabs her head and tries to regain her composure. As she stands up she sees the demons attacking Isamu. "Oh, no!" She starts running towards them.

"Whoa! Asako, I-wha! I can't dodge these guys forever! Quit screwing arou-whoa!" She loses her footing as one of the demons raises their mandolin high to strike her. "Dammit!" Before the demon can deliver his blow, Asako moves between them as she summons her reflector to block its attack. In the instant the two weapons clash, Asako's hair grays into a pure white, her school uniform is replaced with a beautiful white kimono and wolf ears appear on her head and a tail protrudes from her backside. "Stay away from my friend!" She pushes the demon back and begins her offensive, striking the demon from all sides while fending off the others.

"You've got this, Asako!" Isamu yells. "Keep at it!"

"Grrrrr…" Asako continues to attack, but the demon continues to use its mandolin to block. She tries to attack the others, but they block with their instruments as well. "They keep blocking! Their mandolins are too strong!" Asako yells frustratedly.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Isamu exclaims. "What the hell are those things made of!"

"Haaaaaah!" She delivers one more blow, but this time, the demon blocks and pushes her back into a demon, who strikes her from behind. "Gah!" She falls to the ground.

"Asako! Asako, get up!"

"Hah…hah…" She struggles to pick herself up, but the force of that blow was too much for her. Noticing her weakness, the demons all jump into the air, and get ready to strike her down. "No!" She closes her eyes.

"ASAKO!"

"Stop!" Before the demons can strike Asako down, a boy runs in, his wooden sword at the ready, and blocks every single demon. Isamu gasps in both shock and relief.

"…What are you doing? Don't tell me you're scared." The boy asked.

"…Huh?" Asako slowly opens her eyes and sees Tachibana Daichi standing in front of her. She gasps in surprise. "Tachibana…kun?"

Daichi turns to her. "I'm here…Mother."

Asako smiles in relief as Isamu runs to the two of them. "All right! I knew you'd come around, Tachi-kun!"

Daichi smiles at her before turning back to the demons. "I'm…still scared. I'm scared of being too weak. I'm scared of not being able to defend myself. I'm scared of being killed by these demons. But…" He looks at the sword in his hand. "If what you say is true, I've been given power. The power to protect others who are too scared to fight back. I can't afford to be afraid anymore." As he speaks, his brown hair begins to gray and his clothes start to change. "Himura-sempai. You told me that I can either run away…or fight. Well…" The demons slowly get up and begin running for Daichi. "I CHOOSE TO FIGHT!" He sends out a powerful shockwave as his hair turns completely white. His uniform is now a white kendo gi with red markings, and his wooden sword has become a beautiful silver sword. A small pair of rat ears and a tail appear on his body.

"Whoa…" The two girls are completely mesmerized by his new appearance. The demons, however, do not take notice as they continue their assault. "Hm!" He dashes towards the demons, swinging his blade with speed, grace and precision. As he does so, the demons seemingly freeze in their tracks in confusion. Before long, Daichi stops, and after a deep breath, the demons' mandolins crumble into splinters, much to their surprise.

"Now, Mother!"

"Ah…right!" She jumps into the air and cries out before spinning with her reflector and cutting through each demon. The demons begin to burst with light. As they do, they begin shrieking in a language all their own. Their words are almost unintelligible and they vanish before they can scream any more.

"Hah…I did it! Tachibana-kun, that was amazing!" She looks over to Daichi, who has begun glowing brightly. "Huh? Tachibana…wah!" The light emanating from his body envelops them completely, and the world starts to change. When Asako opens her eyes, she finds herself in the Celestial Plain, and in Daichi's place is a small rodent sitting atop the boy's sword.

The rat speaks, "Ah, Amaterasu…creator of all that is good and Mother to us all…"

It takes the reincarnated goddess a moment to realize who is speaking to her. "You are…Tachigami," she replies. "God of the power slash."

"For many years I have awaited your return. In my travels, I have taken shelter of this courageous boy. Now it seems that evil has returned to the land and you have returned. To aid you in your battle, I grant you the power slash. Strike down all that would oppose you with my power!" Daichi then reverts back to his human self and bends down on one knee, offering his sword to Asako.

Asako, with a soft smile, whispers, "I humbly accept your gift." She takes the blade, and her eyes are filled with light once more. The next moment, she finds herself and Daichi back in the front of the school.

Daichi takes a deep breath and slowly gets up to face the wolf-goddess. He flashes his teeth with a smile. Asako smiles back at him as Isamu goes to meet them. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've got power after all. How do you feel?"

"I…" He takes a moment to admire is new look as well as his new weapon. No words come to mind for him, but his face is frozen in a smile.

Isamu scoffs. "Well, don't get cocky. Just because you've got power doesn't mean you're invincible. You're gonna be hanging out with us a lot more."

"Huh? B-But why…?"

"We're gonna teach you how to use your powers and at the same time, you're gonna help us defeat all the demons that appear! Look at it this way; you'll get a lot of attention hanging out with the two hottest girls in Kamiki High!" She and Asako start laughing as Daichi simply blushes at the idea. After a while, Isamu stops laughing and smiles at Daichi. "You did great."

"Ah...th...thanks!" He smiles once more.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Alone in the dark, Ryu Kasseika sits at his desk, doing work by candlelight. One of his students, Himura Isamu walks toward him with a grim look on her face.

Ryu gives her a quick glance. "I saw the battle from the classroom. You all did splendidly."

"And we found the Rat. It's been a pretty good day." Isamu says coldly.

Ryu continues to do his work. "So did you need something? It's awfully late; I thought you'd be home by now."

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'll do my best to answer it."

Isamu pauses for a moment. "For a while now, I've been wondering what it was exactly we were fighting. Demons don't just come out of nowhere. They must have a source, right? Today…when the demons were killed, they started screaming. At first, I thought it was just plain screaming, and I don't think Asako or Tachibaba-kun really noticed. But I did. They were speaking Japanese."

Ryu doesn't skip a beat as he listens to Isamu. "Oh? And what did they say?"

"…Help us. Help us…Orochi-sama." Isamu then recalls memories, both from her own mind and that of Issun, the Celestial Envoy. She remembers the legend of Nagi, the great swordsman who saved Kamiki and the world from certain destruction.

She then sees much more than that. Her mind flashes horrible images. She sees a trail of blood leading to a cave. She sees a man being slaughtered by a large demon wielding two swords. She sees charred and mangled bodies of women in white robes. But the most horrifying thing of all: she sees a bell. And surrounding that bell are the silhouettes of eight humongous serpents, their fangs bared and painted red. She shuts her eyes, trying to block that image off. But she knows now that she will never forget it. "He's real…isn't he?"

Ryu says nothing. He remains calm, almost detached. He slowly stops writing and sets his pen down before turning to Isamu. "It's late. You should go home, Himura-san."

Isamu doesn't respond. In a way, she's relieved. She's realized that she doesn't want to hear the answer, even though she knows it in the back of her mind. Isamu holds herself and started to wonder when the air conditioning came on. Then, without her usual persistence, she walks away, leaving Ryu alone.

Ryu turns back to his work, and he finds himself fixated on his candle. He stares intently at the flame. As it burns, he starts to see something different. He starts to see an orange helm adorned with "hi", the symbol of fire. Before he can see what is wearing it, he blows the candle out.

* * *

Update 10/12/2011:

Hey, guys! I've been super busy being a college freshman, so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I promise you that I'm working on New Sun every chance I get! In the meantime, here's a little preview of a Kingdom Hearts story I'm working on. I hope you like it!

_Black Water: Aqua's Journey Through the Realm of Darkness_

Darkness…all around me…there's no way out…

My name is Aqua. I am the master of a powerful weapon known as the Keyblade.

My two best friends are Terra and Ven. They're Keyblade wielders, too. They're the two most important people in my life.

Terra's heart was locked away by a man named Xehanort. And Ven's heart has disappeared…to where I couldn't say.

And I'm here…all alone…wandering in the darkness…


	8. Working for the Weekend

Hey there! I just want to apologize for my lack of updates. My first year in college has really taken a toll on me and my schedule. I'll do my best to update as much as possible, so please bear with me! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Working(?) For the Weekend_

In the past week, Shiranui Asako has learned that she is the reincarnation of the goddess Amaterasu, and she must use her newfound powers to save the world from evil. Her best friend, Himura Isamu, acts as her envoy. They have also recently been joined by Tachibana Daichi, the unrecognized kendo genius and reincarnation of Tachigami, the cutting rat god. Together, they resolve to find the remaining brush gods, beings that are the source of Amaterasu's vast abilities that have also been reincarnated. But despite the longest week of her life, she is excited now.

* * *

**"Huh? You want to meet over the weekend?" Daichi asked.**

**"That's right!" Isamu answered confidently. "We're going to meet up at in the front of the school tomorrow morning and search for more brush gods!"**

**"What makes you so sure that there are gods here?"**

**"Well, we found you, didn't we? Besides, the Legend of Nagi said that the demon Orochi chose a sacrifice every hundred years in this town. It makes sense. Asako and I have already run into a big baddie here. If the enemy is converging here, then there must be more to this town than meets the eye."**

**Daichi scratches his head. "That's some pretty flimsy logic, y'know."**

**Isamu stared daggers into him. "I'll let it slide this once, but you'll learn to _never_ question my logic!"**

**"It's true," Asako said. "Onee-san has never been wrong about anything!"**

**"Mother…" He stares at the two for a moment before letting out a sigh. "You two seem pretty confident. All right."**

**Isamu smiles victoriously. "It's settled, then! We'll all meet tomorrow! Get some rest, you guys! We're not resting at all this weekend!"**

**"Okay!" Asako exclaimed.**

**"Ugh…" Daichi hangs his head.**

* * *

Although Isamu made it a point that they'd be working, she was looking forward to being out with friends, something she rarely did. She put on her favorite clothes that she had prepared the night before and made a good breakfast for herself. So far, she was having a wonderful day.

She puts on her favorite bag and made sure to check herself before leaving. She looks in the mirror and runs a comb through her hair before she notices something strange. When she received the power of rejuvenation, she noticed that when she changed back to normal, there was a white streak of hair where it was once black. She notices now that the streak has gotten bigger.

"What are you looking at, child?"

"Wah!" Asako jumps up and falls to the ground in shock. Panting heavily, she looks up to see the ghost of her grandfather looking back at her. "Grandpa! You scared me! Don't just sneak into my room like that!" She gets up and brushes herself off.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you. You have a big day today with your friends, right?"

"Uh-huh. We're going to visit Shinsu District and look for more brush gods."

"And you're going to leave me all alone? Oh, what's a poor old soul to do?" He started crying fake tears.

Asako was only slightly amused. "Very funny," she said. "Don't worry, I left all the TVs on and each one is on one of your regular channels."

"That's my Asako! You're always thinking of others and going out of your way to help them. It's those qualities that will make you a wonderful goddess!"

Asako chuckled, her face turning red. "Thanks, Grandpa. Well, I'm gonna be leaving right now." She walks over to her door and goes to open it, but stops.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Asako?" Her grandfather asked.

It had occurred to her that her grandfather seemed to know quite a bit about her current situation. He hardly seemed surprised when he first heard of Asako's powers and he was there at the Cave of Nagi. She had never bothered to confront him about it, but she realized that he may have the answers she so desperately craved.

"…Asako?"

She thought to tell him right then and there. But she already had plans. "…It's nothing. I'll be going now." She opens her door and closes it quietly behind her.

* * *

Isamu stands alone in front of the school, tapping her foot rapidly and her lips pouting. She'd always been very punctual when it came to meetings and expected the same of everyone else. Which is why she wasn't happy that Asako arrived two minutes later than the time they agreed upon. "You're late," she said, clearly annoyed.

Asako bows her head. "I'm sorry, onee-san. I was busy getting ready."

"It's all right, I guess. Just be on time from now on, okay?" She fishes around in her pocket and takes out a piece of paper. "Here. This is for you. I want you to memorize it."

"Hm?" Asako takes the paper and unfolds it. As she begins to read it, Daichi runs up to the both of them, carrying a guitar case on his back.

Isamu looks to him. "You're late!" she yelled angrily.

It took Daichi a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry. It takes a while to get here from my house. Besides, I'm not used to waking up this early."

"Well, _get_ used to it! We're going to be doing this each and every weekend!"

"What! You're crazy! I'm not getting up this early!"

"Hey, we're on a mission here! The world doesn't just stop because you need your beauty rest! Welcome to the real world, shorty!"

"Where do get off calling me short! You're barely taller than I am, and you're two years older than me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They butt heads, struggling against each other. "I can call you whatever I want; I am your elder!"

"Could've fooled me; you act like a baby!"

Ignoring the two, Asako continues to read the paper Isamu gave her. "Um…onee-san…what is this?"

"Huh?" Isamu moves out of the way, causing Daichi to fall over. "Well, isn't it obvious? It's your hero trademark!"

"Onee-san, I'm not doing this."

"Whaaaat? But you have to; it's gonna be your trademark! Every hero has a trademark just like that one to strike fear into their enemies and inspire the weak!"

"I'm a goddess, not a magical girl."

"It doesn't matter! You're going to do it, and that's that!"

Asako sighed. She knew that once Isamu had her mind set on something, there was no convincing her otherwise. "All right."

Isamu smiles triumphantly. "Right, now that that's out of the way, it's time we got down to business! Our goal is to find as many brush gods as we can and make Asako strong enough to fight off anything that comes our way! Our first stop is at Shinsu District!"

"You sure that's a good place to start?" Dachi asked.

Isamu pointed at him. "Of course it is! Didn't I tell you? I have a few memories of the last Celestial Envoy. He knew where all the constellations were. And the last two that we found were in the exact same places they were before!"

Daichi stifled a laugh. "'He"? You mean you used to be a boy?"

"ANYWAY," Isamu spat out, gritted through her teeth. "It stands to reason that the constellations are in the exact same places that they were 600 years ago! And the next and closest one is in Shinsu District! And that's why we're going there today. Now chop, chop, everybody. We're losing sunlight!" She starts walking.

Daichi sighs before following her. Asako, after reading and memorizing the paper, hangs her head. "I'm really doing this, aren't I…" She slowly starts to follow Isamu and Daichi, but is suddenly interrupted when she bumps into an old woman carrying a large basket of clothes.

"Ah! Hey, watch where you're going, missy! You could really hurt someone!"

"Ah!" Asako repeatedly bows her head in apology. "I'm very sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!"

"Hm? Pick up your head, child." Asako does so as the old woman stares into her eyes, making Asako extremely uncomfortable. "Ah! You're Shiranui's granddaughter, aren't you?"

"Huh? Have we met?"

"Oh, it was such a long time ago, you probably don't remember. I'm Granny Orange!"

Asako takes a moment to remember the name. "Granny…Orange…ah! You made those cherry cakes and brought them to the shrine every week!"

Granny Orange smiles, flashing her few teeth. "So you _do_ remember! Oh, you were such a tiny girl back then, and now you've grown so much! How the time flies! I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. He was a good man."

Asako smiles. "Thank you, Granny."

Granny smiles again. "Well, since it's the weekend, you're probably out with friends. I won't keep you." She picks up her basket of laundry and slowly begins walking. But it's not long before she sets it back down. "Whew! That's heavy…"

"Oh…" Asako looks at Granny Orange, feeling bad for her. She turns to Isamu and Daichi. "Onee-san! Daichi-kun! Hold on a minute!"

"Huh?" They both stop and turn to Asako, who then goes to Granny Orange and picks up her laundry basket.

Granny Orange smiles. "Oh, you're such a kind young girl to be helping me!"

"It's no problem at all, Granny!" Asako replies with a smile on her face.

"Here, I'll show you where you're taking these…" Granny Orange takes the lead as Asako follows her.

"Wha!" Isamu yelled. "What the heck is she doing! Hey, Asako!" She grabs Daichi and runs towards her.

* * *

Before long, Granny Orange takes Asako to the largest lake in Kamiki. There, Granny begins to take the clothes out of her basket and washes them in the water.

"What are you doing, Asako!" Isamu punches Asako on the head. "We're on a mission, in case you forgot!"

Asako grabs her head in pain. "Well, I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Yes, you could've! Let the lady handle her own clothes. She looks like she's got a good ten years left, at least!"

"But gods are supposed to help people, aren't they? If I'm the goddess that watches over everyone, I want to do it the right way!"

Isamu catches her tongue before speaking again. She doesn't like to admit when she's wrong, but Asako did have a point. She sighs. "Fine, fine. Do what you want, see if I care! Hmph!"

Daichi looks over to Granny Orange. "Why is she washing her clothes in the lake, anyway? Doesn't she have a washing machine?"

"She doesn't like them." Asako explained. "She told me that clothes come out better when they're hand-washed."

"Hm! She's just wasting her own time and ours!" said Isamu.

"Hey, I heard that!" Granny Orange yelled. "You watch your mouth, you little brat!" Isamu's reaction is one of shock and embarrassment.

"Do you need any more help, Granny?" Asako asked.

Granny takes her clothes out of the water. "I'm all right, dearie! I just need to hand these up to dry and…huh!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Granny?"

She points at two poles planted in the ground by the lake. "My pole's missing! Oh, how am I going to dry my clothes now?"

Daichi looks at her curiously. "Just what era is she from…?" he thinks to himself.

"Oh, no…what are we going to do?"

Isamu crosses her arms. "Well, it's not our problem. It's not like we can…wait…THAT'S IT! Asako!"

"Huh?" Asako looks at Isamu.

"You can use your powers to restore that pole!"

"What? I can?"

"Totally! Remember? You got the power of restoration from Ryu-sensei. You can use that to replace Granny's missing pole!"

"Ah! You're right!"

Daichi looks at the two girls curiously. "Power of restoration?"

"Heh! You'll see…" Isamu says with a smirk on her face. "Do it, Asako!"

"Right!" Asako closes her eyes and imagines herself painting a line across the two poles. When she opens her eyes, she sees the pole resting on top of them.

"Wah!" Granny Orange stares at the pole in shock. "Wh-When did that get there!"

"Wow! You can restore things like that?" Daichi asked Asako.

Isamu nods approvingly. "Of course she can! She's my star pupil!"

Granny jumps up and down in joy. "What an amazing phenomenon! Surely this must be the work of the gods!" As she celebrates, a small light emanates from Granny's body, unnoticed by her.

Asako notices the light. "Huh? What's that?" As Isamu and Daichi turn to see the light, it flies over to Asako and sinks into her chest. "Ah!"

"Asako-san!" Daichi exclaims.

"Asako, are you okay?"

Asako pauses for a moment. "I…I'm fine. Actually…I feel really good!"

"Did that happen because Asako-san helped the old lady?" Daichi asked.

"Hm…ah!" Isamu's head flashes with memories of orbs emanating from people and animals and trees. "It's praise!"

Asako and Daichi look at Isamu. "Praise?"

"Yeah! You would get praise from people and things you helped using your divine intervention! The praise increased your power and made you stronger."

"Really?"

"Really! If you keep helping others, you'll get more praise and become even stronger, Asako!"

"Huh…so I was right to help out an old lady in need, huh, onee-san?"

"Ack! W-well…I guess so… But that doesn't mean we still don't have a job to do! We're still going to Shinsu District, no matter what!"

* * *

Unfortunately, that isn't the case. It soon becomes apparent to the trio that a lot of people in Kamiki need assistance, so spend several hours performing voluntary community service, from fixing broken fences to cutting down fruits from a tree. Isamu takes upon herself to order around the other two with each task they perform, much to Daichi's annoyance. With each good deed done, the same glowing orbs go floating into the reincarnated goddess, granting her more strength. But, even though this is a feat in itself, there are some people who still feel unaccomplished at the end of the day.

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Isamu grabs her head in anger. "WE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME HELPING PEOPLE! Geez, why can't any of these people solve their own problems?"

Daichi removes his hands from his ears, which he was covering to block out Isamu's shrill voice. "Well, it's not like it was a total waste of the day. We managed to gather a lot of those praise thingies."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Isamu yells in reply, forcing Daichi to cover his ears again. "The praise we get is useless if we don't have any other brush powers. Without those, we won't be able to beat that spider chick or anyone else she's working with."

Asako places her hand on Isamu's shoulder. "That's enough, onee-chan! I think that whatever praise we get now will be for the better when I actually _do _get a new brush power. Besides, don't tell me you didn't have fun!"

"Yeah," Daichi said with a smirk. "Even if you were being bossy and annoying, you really seemed to enjoy it."

This causes Isamu's face to redden slightly, but she turns away before the two can see it. "I-It's not like I was having fun! There's no way I could leave you two by yourselves! You wouldn't get anything done without me!" Both Asako and Daichi can sense her embarrassment and laugh a little. "What's so funny! Anyway, the sun hasn't yet gone down completely. If anything, I still want to at least take a peak around the Shinsu District before dark."

Asako smiles. "All right, then."

Daichi gives off a smirk as well. "That's fine by me."

Isamu straightens herself and places herself at the head of the group. "Let's go!" She begins to walk confidently as the other two follow. Asako remains smiling. She has had a wonderful day.

* * *

"Uh…" As the trio arrives at the only path leading into Shinsu District, they are completely dumbfounded. They slowly look up at the massive boulder impeding their path.

"A ROCK!" Isamu yells.


	9. Between A Rock and A Hardhead

_Chapter 9: Between A Rock and A Hardhead_

At the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Japan, the representative CEO of Yamato Industries is busy talking on the phone. "Well this is to be expected, sir. If you're here, that woman was bound to come around eventually. I'm already on the job. Just leave everything to me." He hangs up and sighs. From his pocket, he pulls out a lighter and repeatedly sparks it. "I need a vacation…" As he continues flipping the switch on his lighter, he picks up the phone, dials a number, and sets it to speaker. He turns to look out at the window. One ring…two rings…three…

"Hey, hot stuff. How it hanging up on the top floor, huh?" Speaking on the other end is the Spider Queen.

"Cut the cute talk."

"Aw, but don't you miss me~?"

"I just got off the phone with the seniors."

"...And?" The Queen's tone has become much more serious.

"They're getting agitated, especially now that Amaterasu has reared that ugly head of hers. I can't say that I'm not annoyed myself." He presses down on the lighter's ignition with such force that the flame shoots up to twice his height.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that everything is under control, of course, which brings me to why I called you. How are things on your end?"

"It's getting there. Shinsu District and Agata Forest are pretty big. It's going to take a little more time, but not so long as to anger the seniors."

"And what about Amaterasu?"

"I came up with something. It's a bit crude, but it should keep her away long enough."

"I see. And what is this 'something', exactly?"

"Hee…"

* * *

"A ROCK!" Isamu yells. "THERE'S A _ROCK_ BLOCKING THE PATH TO SHINSU DISTRICT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WE CAME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO GET STOPPED BY A _ROCK!_" In a flurry of anger, she jumps into the air and aims a flying kick directly to the boulder's center. "DUMB ROCK!" Of course the kick is ineffective, and she falls to the ground.

Asako continues to look up at the massive boulder. "How did it get here, anyway? No one should be able to just pick a boulder this size and bring it here."

"You're right," Isamu responds as she resumes her examination of the boulder. "It's probably the work of the spider lady and her demon cronies. Only someone like them would be able to do this. They probably don't want us getting in their way of whatever they're doing on the other side."

"That's terrible!"

"No doubt about that, but at least this means we're on the right track."

"Hm…" After a moment of thought, Daichi takes his guitar case and lays it on the ground. "I have an idea."

Asako looks over to him. "Daichi-kun?" Daichi opens the case, revealing a sheathed sword. "Wah! A sword! What are you doing, bringing a weapon around like that!"

"My parents encourage my participation in the kendo club, and they gave this to me as a gift. I just thought that if we were to run into any demons, I'd be more comfortable fighting with a proper weapon. And it seems that it might be useful right now." He removes the weapon from its case. "Maybe I can use my powers to cut the rock down to size."

"Wow! Good thinking, kid!" Isamu gives Daichi a hard pat on the back.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Daichi approaches the boulder and slowly unsheathes his sword. He takes a moment to appreciate its beauty. Daichi's parents didn't just get it from anywhere; there was something special about it, although he didn't know what. He discards the thought for now; he has a job to do. He closes his eyes and prepares himself. Before long, a faint blue light emanates from the blade. Asako and Isamu simply stare in awe. Daichi opens his eyes, jumps up and raises his sword to the sky "HaaaaaaAAAAA-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KID!"

"Wah!" Daichi's concentration is broken and he falls to the ground in surprise.

"Huh! Who the heck was that?" Isamu and Asako look around to see who it was that yelled when they see a large, bulky man in a police uniform running towards them. "A-A police officer!"

The man slowly comes to a stop, panting heavily and gasping for air.

Asako stares at the man. "Uh…is there a problem, officer?"

"Hm!" The policeman stands up straight, his vitality restored. "THE LEGANDARY POLICE OFFICER MIKOTO NAGI, REPORTING FOR DUTY!" He strikes a powerful pose, as the girls stare on in an extremely awkward silence.

"Legendary…who?"

"Hmph! Surely you two girls have heard tales of my amazing feats! In the precinct, I'm known as Susanoo, for my arrival on the crime scene is like a storm ready to blow away all who oppose it!"

"Hold on…" Isamu's head flashes with images of a bumbling drunkard in purple, wielding a wooden sword. "There was a man named Susanoo back then," Isamu thinks to herself. "He was a complete fool, always getting drunk and boasting his strength. You mean…THAT GUY'S BEEN REINCARNATED, TOO!"

"Anyway, that's not the point. What I'm really here for is _that_!" Officer Mikoto points at Daichi, who is still splayed out face-down on the ground. "Why are you kids carrying around a dangerous weapon like that! That's against the law!"

"Ah!" Isamu takes a quick glance at Daichi, then looks back to the officer. "Oh, th-that! That's nothing, really! We were just, uh…"

A flustered Asako begins to speak. "F-Filming for a school project!"

The police officer looks at them curiously. "A project?"

Isamu catches on quickly. "That's right! We're part of, uh…our school's AV Club! We wanted to film some scenes to use in a music video! The sword's a prop we bought!" She pulls out her phone. "See, that camera's right here and everything!"

"Uh-huh! That's how it is!" The two girls smile nervously.

"…Is that so?" He stares at them for a moment, making the girls uncomfortable. "Well, I guess that's fine. But you shouldn't be going around with weapons, real or not. I don't want to see these kinds of shenanigans again!"

"Yes, sir! Please excuse us!" Asako and Isamu bow their heads.

"Wh-Wha!" The officer begins to blush. "G-Girls, please! I don't need such a formal apology. I mean, I know my reputation as a legendary police officer precedes me, but I'm but a humble man! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"This guy's annoying…" Isamu whispers under her breath. "Ah, hold on." She looks at Officer Mikoto. "Actually, we wanted to ask you something." She says as she points to the boulder. "We wanted to get to Shinsu District, but there's a boulder in the way. Do you know how that got there?"

"Hm?" He turns to the blocked path. "HUUUUUUH! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE!"

"YOU JUST NOTICED! Ugh…anyway, do you think you can get it out of there?"

"No."

"WHY NOT!"

"Tch, I know that the reputation of my superhuman strength precedes me, but even someone like me needs to prepare myself mentally for such a feat! Anyway, it's about to get dark. Don't you have school in the morning, little girl?"

"L-Little!"

"Just go on home already. I promise I'll have it done by tomorrow. The great Susanoo never leaves a little girl in distress!" He starts to walk away confidently.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU!" Isamu tries to run after him, but Asako holds her back.

"Onee-san, you can't hit a police officer!"

"Really, the nerve of that guy! He's just as annoying as ever!" As Isamu continues to complain, Daichi slowly begins to get up.

"Geez…that guy broke my concentration…"

"And you!" Isamu kicks Daichi, sending him spinning into the air. "What were you thinking! You know showing off a weapon like that is illegal! We won't get anything done if we get arrested for your carelessness!"

"Hey, it's not like I thought I'd have to use it like this! Besides, I didn't hear you complain about it before!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The two begin to butt heads.

Before long, Asako pushes them apart. "Stop fighting, you two!" The two ignore her as they try to claw at each other. "Stoooooop!" As the three struggle, two green scrolls and a red scroll appear in front of them. "Huh? That's…! Onee-san, Daichi-kun!"

"Huh?" The two stop fighting and turn to the scrolls, which begin to unravel themselves as they spawn several demons.

"Crap…so they finally showed up, huh?" Daichi readies his sword.

"All right, I was waiting for a bunch of them to show up!" Isamu turns to Asako. "Asako! Now's your chance to do that!"

"Huh? 'That'?"

"Remember that paper that I told you to memorize this morning? Now's the time to do it!"

"Huuuh? Do I really have to do that?"

"Urgh, I _told _you, it's your trademark! You need something powerful for your enemies to remember you by! Now, get out there and do it! And I don't wanna see it half-assed, either! Put your soul into it!"

"Right." Asako closes her eyes for a moment to compose herself, then opens them abruptly. _"Taiyou Kaihen (Solar Transformation)!"_ Asako jumps into the air and explodes into a flash of light. In the light, her black hair fades into the purest of white, as does her skin. She then waves her hands over various parts of her body, making red markings appear. Next, she places her hands on her head. As she removes her hands, wolf ears pop out. Finally, her beautiful white kimono begins to form around her body. _"I have descended from the Celestial Plain to protect this world!"_ She raises her hands to the sky as the light around her concentrates to a single point to form her weapon: a mirror dressed in fire. She places it on her back. Next, she extends her right arm and from her hand, a paintbrush appears. _"Howling at the sun, I raise my brush against evil!"_ With stroke after stroke, she writes out the kanji for "sun" before she tosses the brush into the air, falling behind her to form her tail. _"I am the goddess of the sun and mother of all! Okami Amaterasu!"_ Her transformation complete, Asako lands gracefully facing the demons.

Isamu starts jumping up and down in excitement. "THAT WAS AMAZING! I knew you'd be able to memorize it perfectly!"

"Wah, but that was so embarrassing! What if someone saw me!"

"No normal human can see you, remember? Ugh, anyway, Daichi, I didn't exactly have time to make one up for you, but-"

"Hmph! Don't worry about me. _Issen Kaihen (One-Flash Transformation)!"_ He jumps into the air and, like Asako, his hair and skin fades into white, and red markings appear on his body. He then performs several slashes in rapid succession, writing out the kanji for "cut". When he is finished, the slashes become visible and his clothes explode into shreds, which then reform into his white kendo gi. _"My blade is sharp and true, just like my soul! With sword in hand, I cut evil and hatred into pieces!" _He throws his sword down, the blade piercing the ground. He lands quickly and precisely on the tip of the handle._ "I am the god of the blade, Tachigami!"_

Asako claps in appreciation. "Wow! That was amazing, Daichi-kun!"

Isamu sneers. "Ho…so you worked on that all by yourself? It was actually pretty good. That's to be expected of a Super Sentai fanboy…"

Daichi nearly loses his balance. "Sh-Shut up!" He jumps down to the ground and grabs his sword. "Anyway, we don't have any more time to talk."

"Right!" Asako readies her reflector. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" They both charge toward the group of demons. "HaaaaaaAAAAA-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Wah!" The two trip and fall face-first to the ground as Officer Mikoto runs toward them.

"What the heck!" Isamu turns to the officer approaching them. "What are you doing here, old man!"

Mikoto stops to catch his breath. "I…came…as soon as…I heard…the commotion." He stands himself up. "Tch! If it's just a bunch of snot-nosed brats, the great Susanoo can handle them without breaking a…" He takes a better look at the "brats". "WHOA, THOSE AREN'T KIDS! WHO ARE THESE GUYS!"

"YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE KIDS!"

The officer composes himself, trying to make himself look cool. "B-Brats or freaks in c-c-costumes, it doesn't matter!" he says through chattering teeth as he pulls out a custom nightstick. "The great M-Mikoto Nagi will always t-t-triumph against evil! HAVE AT THEE! UOOOOOOOOHHHH!" He charges toward the demons, running right past Isamu.

"Damn, this guy's annoying! Hey, Asako, Daichi!"

"…Huh?" They slowly get up.

"Hurry up and get rid of these guys already! And make sure that dunderhead doesn't get himself killed!"

"Hm?" Daichi looks over at Nagi, who's swinging aimlessly at the demons, his eyes clamped shut. "The hell! Does he have a death wish!"

"Daichi-kun, let's go!" Asako readies her reflector and runs into the action.

"Right!" Daichi follows suit. The two begin to fight off the demons one by one, with the "aid" of officer Mikoto Nagi. The policeman has very little fighting experience and has trouble even hitting one of the demons. And if he does manage to hit them, no real damage is done. However, both Asako and Daichi are easily able to make up for his performance by both killing the demons and swiftly moving the bumbling officer out of harm's way. Before long, there is only one red demon left, its mandolin raised against Mikoto Nagi. Daichi dashes toward the demon and slices up its instrument with ease. "Mother!"

"Right! Haaaa!" Asako takes her reflector and strikes the demon repeatedly.

"Asako!" Isamu yells out to her. "Try out your new power!"

"Right!" She closes her eyes and summons her paintbrush. "Power…" She paints one horizontal line across the demon. "Slash!" She completes the stroke, and the demon is sliced in two before it explodes into black smoke. The two land and revert to their human forms. "Whew!" The two look to each other and smile.

* * *

"YAAAAAAAaaaaa…huh?" Mikoto Nagi opens his eyes to see that the demons have disappeared. "I…I did it! I DID IT!" He strikes a victory pose. "Hah! Another victory for the great Mikoto "Susanoo" Nagi! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" As he continues to bask in his own self-appreciation, the trio looks on, almost pitying him.

"…" Officer Nagi walks up to them.

"Whew, that was a close call! I'm glad you kids are safe. Whenever you need me, just holler, and the great Officer Mikoto "Susanoo" Nagi will be right at your side! AH-HA-HA-HA!" He walks away with a powerful stride in his step.

"Ugh, something tells me we haven't seen the last of that moron…" Isamu pats the two on the back. "Well, at any rate, you two did a great job."

"Thanks, onee-san."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Hm…" Isamu looks to the horizon. "Damn, it got really dark." She sighs. "Well, we didn't get to check out Shinsu District, but I guess today wasn't a total loss." She stretches herself out. "Let's call it a day for now. But if you're not busy tomorrow, let's come back."

"Sounds good to me. I think I've had enough weird stuff happen to me for one day." Daichi yawns loudly as he sets his sword back in his guitar case. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Daichi-kun." Daichi starts to walk back to his home as Asako and Isamu turn to the opposite direction.

"…Hey, Asako."

"Hm? What is it, onee-san?"

"I mean it." she smiles. "You did great today. Keep it up, and we'll have this over with in no time!" She gives Asako a thumbs up.

Asako's eyes brighten. "Hah…I will!" She smiles back as they both begin to walk home.

"…!" Asako stops suddenly and turns to the boulder blocking the path to Shinsu District. She stares at it with a worried look on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong, Asako?"

"…It's nothing. Let's go." She begins to walk faster than before.

"H-Hey Asako, wait up!" Isamu runs after her.

"What was that just now?" Asako thinks to herself. "Just past the rock, I sensed something. Something primitive…and dark. Just what is happening in Shinsu District…?"


End file.
